Symbiosis
by the morrighan
Summary: The newest recruit to Atlantis returns to the city.
1. Chapter 1

Symbiosis

Black.

The blackness of space was daunting. Vast. A universe of nothingness, spangled with distant stars and even more distant planets. Tiny flashes of light in an otherwise gloomy, overwhelming expanse of emptiness. It could have been depressing. It could have been humbling. To realize that you were nothing but a tiny spec in the vast cosmos. But it was neither of these things to John Sheppard.

He strolled through the Daedalus, feeling the faint vibration of the engines as the ship lurched smoothly into hyperspace. He walked quickly, anxious to return to his cabin. Felt more like he was floating these days, as if his boots were scarcely hitting the floor. Buoyed by sheer happiness. Wrapped in his own little world. His own little family, something he had never imagined he would ever have. His wife. His son. The perfect circle.

He quietly entered his cabin.

Moira Sheppard was sitting near the viewport, staring into the vastness of space. At the streams of colors created by the hyperspace window. Her face was pensive. Brown eyes narrowed in serious thought. She held a baby on her lap, gently bouncing the infant. John Sheppard Junior was also staring at the blurred star field. Blue eyes wide. But he looked over to gurgle at his father.

John smiled ear to ear, beaming at his son. His wife. Emotions overwhelming for a moment. He swallowed past them, finding his voice. "Hey Moira. John junior." He sat behind her on the bench. Glanced at the star field.

"Hey John," she responded tiredly. She scooted back against his chest as his arms surrounded her. He tickled his son with gentle fingers, evoking another gurgle.

"We'll be dropping out of hyperspace in about ten. Then it's only another hour to Atlantis." She was silent, staring at the blurry stars. "He seems to have taken to space travel, huh?"

"Just like his father," she noted. "John...it's going to be...it's going to be weird."

"Weird? Yeah, I know," he agreed. "We'll manage." He kissed her cheek. "So will he."

Moira turned suddenly, handing him the baby. "Here. I need to stretch my legs." She stood as John at first awkwardly, then more deftly held the baby on his knees. Rocked him gently. He watched Moira arch, stretch her arms, her neck. Flex her legs. He smiled, feeling a tightening in his groin that had nothing to do with the baby in his lap. Moira straightened. Met his warm gaze. Saw the sensual glint in his brilliant green eyes. "John? You have to be kidding me!"

He laughed, shrugged. "Well, Moira, when you display yourself like that..." He gave her a suggestive look. Licked his lips. Slowly.

She frowned. "Stop it, John. Take care of your son. I need to get out of this cabin. You'll be all right with him, won't you?"

"Yes, Moy. I can manage to watch my own son," he acerbically noted "Go on."

"You're sure?" She hesitated, moved to him. The baby gurgled at her, one little hand raised towards her. "If you–"

"Go on, sweetheart," John encouraged. "It will give us some male bonding time. Maybe we'll even have a beer."

She smiled. "Okay. If you're sure..." She kissed him. Kissed the baby. Left before he changed his mind.

Moira strolled briskly through the ship, enjoying the quiet. The freedom. Needing a break from the cabin, from the baby. All the care, the feedings, the lack of sleep, the worry, the stress as she adjusted. As John adjusted. It was so much to get used to and she couldn't imagine it getting any easier once they were back in Atlantis. And John would inevitably be parted from her.

She felt guilty at needing the time to herself. Nevertheless she kept going, exploring the huge ship, descending levels, politely greeting those in passing. Mind turning to other things, other interests, but inevitably returning to the baby.

John was happily playing with his son, a gentle game when the PA crackled. "Colonel Sheppard report to the bridge. Colonel Sheppard report to the bridge."

"Crap." John sighed. Looked at his son who was staring at him with big blue eyes. The baby grinned. John smiled. "Yeah? Well, its' not so funny, buddy. Your mother as the worst timing." He swung the baby as he stood, eliciting a chortling gurgle. He carried the infant to the bridge. Ignored the collective oohs and aahs and smiles although he felt a surge of pride. He moved to Caldwell as he sat in the captain's chair. "Sir?"

Steven Caldwell didn't bat an eye as he regarded his subordinate clad in BDUs but holding a gurgling baby. The infant was staring round, little hands clutching his father's black shirt. "Lieutenant colonel, we've just detected Wraith darts. Scouting party. In our vector which means–"

"A hive ship is nearby," John finished for him. Frowned.

"And we need to eliminate those darts before they can relay our position."

"Yes, sir. I'll take a squadron of X302s," John said, already heading for the bay. Laughter erupted.

Steven smirked. "Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard? Were you going to take your son with you on this one?" More laughter.

"No!" Moira objected. She had been at the other end of the ship. Had nearly run all the way to the bridge, hearing the summons for her husband. She skidded to a walk, catching her breath. Hair slipping askew from her ponytail. "John Sheppard! What are you doing with our baby?"

John turned at the breathy voice, the scolding tone. He stared as her fuller breasts were heaving under her shirt and jacket. His gaze lingered, lingered, then met hers. Smiled at the reprimand in her brown eyes but laconically said, "It's his first flight lesson, Moira. You can't start too young, you know." He handed her the baby. "Back in a few." He kissed her, kissed the baby. Sprinted out of the bridge.

Moira stared after him. The baby in her arms did the same, one little hand clumsily outstretched towards his father. "Did you say Wraith?"

"Yes, Moira. You should probably go wait in your cabin. It'd be more secure," Steven advised.

"No. We'll wait here. John junior wants to see his father in action," she remarked. She settled into an empty seat, dread running up her back. She cuddled the baby to her.

John's voice crackled over the comm. "Red Flight on me. Two flanking, two aft. Fire at will on my mark. Mark." John grasped the stick, flew straight at the darts. Shooting down dart after dart. Wraith after Wraith. Instinct and training taking over automatically although he had not been in a ship of any kind for months. Had not faced any threat remotely like this in months.

Grimly he eliminated all threats to his wife and child.

He flew in an arc, sweeping the way clear. "Plow the field," he ordered, flying up and over, circling. It felt good to be flying again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed being in a ship, any kind of ship under his control. Lasers flashed. Drones flew. Darts exploded, drifted to create a heavy debris field. "Daedalus, this is Red leader. All bogeys destroyed. Repeat, all bogeys destroyed. Sensors indicate hive ship not yet approaching. Orders?"

"Copy, Red leader. Linger and make sure there are no stragglers." Steven turned in his chair. "How long until we can make the final jump?"

"Five minutes, sir. Gathering coordinates now."

"Make it three, sergeant."

John smiled. Flying through space, examining the debris field. Scans running smoothly. His grasp relaxed on the controls, as the sheer joy of flying again filled him. The freedom. The sense of control, of escape. Although he was mindful of who awaited his safe return. His wife. His son. Still, the quiet was refreshing. The solitude welcome, as long as it was only temporary.

"This is Red leader," he reported. "No stragglers, sir. But I've the hive ship on sensors. It's moving slowly. Seems to have noticed the fight."

"Fall back. We'll be jumping in three."

"Yes, sir. All flight fall back. Sheppard out."

Moira sat back in her chair, not having realized she was on the edge of it, listening. She eased her hold on the baby as he started to fuss, pressed so tightly to his mother. She absently kissed his chubby cheek, staring out at the star field as the X302s zoomed by, circling round to return to the Daedalus and safety. The tension eased from her body. Finding herself unaccountably fearful now that John was once again in harm's way. Once again facing a dangerous and unpredictable enemy. Could once again be taken from her.

She found herself shaken out of her cocoon of safety. The warm lethargy that enveloped them during the months they had spent on Earth. Living like any other ordinary married couple with a new baby. Doing all of the ordinary things, although living in a hotel suite. Albeit a luxurious one. A set of rooms with a spectacular mountain view. Adjusting to the care of an infant. Shopping. Sightseeing. Trying to create a schedule where sleep was possible.

As if there were no dangers. No Wraith. No threats other than extreme fatigue.

John disembarked. Strode back to the bridge after a reluctant glance back at the ship. He found himself anticipating flying a Puddle Jumper again. Recalled the power of that ship. The smooth motions. The symbiosis of pilot and ship, as long as the pilot had the ATA gene. "Colonel," he began to report, "the hive's maintaining distance but altering its course for possible interception to our own Moira Sheppard!" The last ended in a stern bark of her name.

"Interception to our what?" Steven asked, amusement in his voice.

"John?" Moira started at his tone, nearly dropping the baby as she stood. The baby appeared nonplused, gurgling happily at the sight of his father.

John strode to her. "Why aren't you safely in our cabin?" he demanded.

"Um... I, I mean John junior wanted to see his father fly a–"

"He did? Don't hide behind John junior, Moira!" he scolded, raising his finger in admonishment. The baby caught it, grinned. Drooled. John smiled at him.

"Turn hard aft," Steven ordered, ignoring the family conflict behind him. "We need to avoid detection just a little longer."

"How long?" John asked, freeing his finger to view the screens.

"Three minutes, sergeant," Steven ordered.

The baby began to fuss, whimper. Moira rocked him, staring out the viewport. John looked at her. "Go."

"John, you–"

"Go. You'll be safer in our cabin, and besides, he's hungry again. I know I am. Go." She nodded, reluctant, but left. John relaxed, moved to Steven. "Will we get clear in time?"

"Yes. If not you'll need to take out another squadron. Our weapons aren't up to specs to face down a hive for very long."

"Great, just great," John muttered. Glaring at the space field.

"Welcome back to the Pegasus galaxy, Sheppard."


	2. Chapter 2

Symbiosis2

Moira relaxed as the hyper drive engaged, sending the ship into safety. Streaks of stars lined the viewport. Colors dancing in whirls and waves. No alarms disrupted the gentle rumble of the ship. She moved to sit near the viewport, humming softly as she prepared to take care of the baby. Forcing aside her worries, her dread as they neared Atlantis.

"Everything's fine, Moy," John assured as he entered. He watched as she breast fed the baby. He sat across from her. The baby noisily sucked, little fingers opening and closing around strands of her falling hair. Blue eyes serious, intent as he gazed up at his mother. "We'll be in Atlantis in another hour or two." He leaned close to kiss her gently. Touched his son's rosy cheek. "He's got quite the appetite, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Just like his father," she dryly noted.

John laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. The sound made the baby free her nipple to view his father. John smiled, shifting at seeing that wet, hard, rosy nipple. Wet from the baby's mouth. "Tell me, baby, when is it going to be my turn?"

Moira covered herself, lifting the baby to her shoulder to pat his back. "Not until we're home, sweetie. Now behave." The baby burped. "Wow," she noted, "he even burps like you."

John laughed. "That isn't beer in there, is it?"

"Hilarious, John." She stood, walking around the small cabin. "He'll be asleep soon. I think he'll miss the Daedalus. The sounds and vibrations are soothing. Ever since we've been here he's slept like, well, like a baby."

"Funny that, since he is one," John quipped.

"You know what I mean."

"He'll be fine, Moira. He likes flight, like I do. My little pilot in training. Captain John junior will have to get used to land for awhile."

"I don't know who he'll fare in Atlantis," she worried.

"He'll be fine," John repeated. "The sounds of the ocean will soothe him. Should do the trick. If not I'll take him up in a Jumper. Our version of driving around the block."

"Maybe..." She sounded doubtful. She paced, paced, gently rubbing the baby's back. John watched her. The motions of her still curvaceous body as she recovered quickly from the pregnancy, the birth. The baby was falling asleep, head on her shoulder. Little mouth open in an O shape.

"Moy, he's asleep. What's wrong?" He could see the tension in her body. She kept pacing, pacing, round and round, oblivious to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Nothing, John. It's just...it's just...Atlantis," she finally admitted.

He waited, but she fell silent. Paced. Paced. "Atlantis?" he prompted.

"Um, yes. Atlantis. The, the people."

He sighed. "The people?" he asked. "Moy, Captain John there is going to be spoiled rotten. He'll be the center of attention for awhile, but the novelty will wear off in a few weeks. Don't you worry, sweetheart."

"I...I can't help it, John!" She sighed, moved to the cradle next to the bed. Gently she set down the infant. Watching him a moment. The little creature clad in a baby blue sleeper. He moved a little as he slept. She sat next to John, took his hands into hers. Face solemn. Tears glimmering. "I...I don't know if I can do this, John. I mean, when it was just us, just the three of us on Earth in that hotel room it was fine. Wonderful. But, but Atlantis...your job, mine, the baby now...the danger...so much danger, John! You..." She looked at their hands.

"You'll have plenty of help, Moy, of that I am certain. Besides me there'll be a gaggle of women all wanting to coo over John junior. Don't you worry, sweetheart." He freed his hand to lift her face to his. To kiss her lips, so soft, so rosy. Another kiss as his fingers caressed down her throat, wandered into her hair. "I'll be with you as often as I can, I promise. We had to come back sometime you know," he gently chided.

She sighed. "I know. I...it's just, just..." She couldn't articulate all the worry, the dread.

He kissed her again. His other hand sliding free of hers to caress up her waist. To glide gently into her open shirt. To cup her breast. He moved her onto her back, catching her mouth with his again. Slow, methodical kisses to distract, to woo.

"John? John, I, I, I..." she stammered, uncertain. Her hands slid up his arms as he leaned close to her.

"My turn, baby. Can't let John junior have all the spoils," he murmured. Mouth kissing down between her breasts. Capturing one to gently tease the nipple.

Moira shifted. An involuntary whimper escaping her lips. "John, oh John...I...no, no, John, we can't. Yet. We can't!"

He freed her breast to meet her gaze. Even as his fingers sild between her legs and his arousal grew hard again. "What? Why? It's been a few months, Moy, and the doctor said we–"

"I don't care what the doctor said!" she flared. "I'm not ready, not here, not like this!" She paused, eyed darting to the cradle where the baby snorted. Stirred. Fell back asleep. She blushed, meeting John's brilliant green gaze as he studied her. "I...um...I...um..."

He kissed her. "Atlantis, then?" he asked into her ear. Frustration in his gentle tone. Even as he pressed his body to hers. Even as his growing erection was poking her, seeking entrance.

"Yes...I...yes. Yes." She kissed him. "I'm sorry, John, I just...I just..."

"Ssh." He kissed her again. "It's all right, Moy. When you're ready." He sat, suppressing his desire yet again. Pushing down on his erection yet again. Swear words filled his mind but he kept silent.

Moira sat, buttoned her shirt. "John...I...you know I love you. It's just, just..."

"Atlantis, then," he repeated. Stood. "I'll see how close we are to disembarking. Need to get our stuff organized too."

"John? You–"

He finally looked at her. "It's all right, Moira. I can wait." He stared hard at her. Gaze raking over her as if he could see through her clothes. Glanced at his son. "Look after Captain John junior there. I'll come back for you when we've arrived."

Moira shifted the baby in her arms, oddly nervous. The baby was making soft sounds, as if sensing the tension in his mother. He clutched at he shoulder, suddenly reached out as John strode to them.

"Hey, captain," he greeted. Let the baby catch his finger. He eyed Moira. "It will be fine, Moy. It will be nice to be home, won't it? I, for one, am looking forward to our big, comfy bed. I hate that Daedalus cot. I really hate it."

She smiled. "Always the bed, isn't it, John? Will you need some time alone with it?"

He smiled. "Maybe, sweetheart. We'll have to see." She shifted the baby in her arms again. "Do you want me to take him?" he offered, freeing his finger from the chubby grasp.

"No. He's fussy. All these people...the, the ship's docking."

"Ah. He's a Sheppard. He'll adjust."

"Still, it's a big change for him, John. And I'm not a–"

"You are a Sheppard, baby. So deal." He kissed her. Kissed the baby. "Let's get this over with. I've got so much to do! You would have to bring half of Earth back with us," he complained. But his tone was good-natured, not annoyed.

She smiled. "Not half, just everything John junior needs. We're a little far from the nearest baby store, John."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll need to add a third room at this rate," he grumbled. He led her down the ramp. A crowd awaited them. He smiled. "Stay close, Moy," he advised needlessly as she was practically stepping on his boots as they walked. The baby began to fuss, the prelude to a crying fit. "Hush, captain! You're as bad as your mother," John noted fondly.

Elizabeth Weir stepped forward, a smile on her face as she surveyed the family. "Welcome back John! Moira, and John junior?"

"Yes. John junior. Our newest recruit," John boasted. Laughter. "My son."

"Congratulations, Sheppard!" Ronon clapped John on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

"Congratulation, Moira," Teyla said, smiling.

"Thank you, Teyla. I did do all of the work," Moira noted, causing laughter.

"All?" John questioned, raising a brow. "I wouldn't say all. I did partake in the fun part," he corrected with a grin.

"You don't have to remind us, John," Rodney stated, causing laughter. "So...what did you bring back besides a kid? Food? Popcorn, I hope? Oh! Chocolate!"

John scowled but Moira laughed. "Yes, Rodney. We brought back food just for you."

"And a kid," John wryly added, "but he's not for you."

"Thank goodness!" the physicist stated sincerely.

John clapped his hands. "All right! I need every man available to help me unload this ship! John junior, my son," his voice rang with pride over the words, "brought half of Earth with him so let's go!" Men scrambled at his orders. "Pizza and beer?" he asked loudly, momentarily halting the progress. "Right, Moira?"

She smiled. "Works like a charm, John."

"Ladies, if you wouldn't mind keeping my wife and my son out of the way for a few hours." He ignored Moira's quick glare. Gently moved her towards the cluster of women all waiting to see the baby, then turned to the men. "Let's go! We'll need every man on base, I'm not kidding! Rally the troops, Lorne! Reynolds, get every team here ASAP!"

"Pizza and beer, sir?" asked a young marine.

"Yes, lieutenant. When we're done here. Fresh pizza from Earth and cold beer. Let's go!"

Moira found herself swept along in a tide of women to Elizabeth's office. All laughing and fussing over the baby in her arms.

"Sit! We want details!" Katie urged, guiding Moira into a chair. "My God, he's adorable!"

"Can I hold him? He's so big!" Julie stated.

Moira reluctantly handed the baby to her friend. The infant began to fuss.

"How much did he weigh at birth?" Elizabeth asked, smiling at the infant.

"Eight pounds." Moira nodded at the grimaces. "Yes. But given John's genetic profile and the dominance of his genes I wasn't surprised."

At the blank looks Katie smiled. Explained, "she means he's big and strong because of his father."

"How has John been? I cannot imagine him with a baby," Teyla noted, laughing with the others.

Moira smiled. "John's been wonderful. Just wonderful."

"He better be, after giving you an eight pound baby!" Laughter.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I think so. We tried to think of everything." Moira's anxious gaze followed the baby as he was passed round the circle of adoring women. The infant was fussing more insistently. Starting to cry and wave his little arms as if to fend off the excessive attention. Not recognizing any of the women handling him and smiling at him and making silly sounds at him. "Here." Moira stood, arms outstretched, offering to take him.

"He's fine," Elizabeth stated, holding the baby now. "Just amazed at all of the attention. Aren't you, baby John? Ooh, look at those blue eyes!"

"He better get used to women fawning over him!" Laughter.

"Give him to me," Moira repeated, feeling a panic as the baby began to cry. Eliciting laughter and oohing. Moira felt tears. "Give me my baby!" she cried. Silence. The baby was handed round back to her. Moira took the infant, cuddled him close as he cried. Clutching at her. "Sorry, sorry! I have to, I have to take care of him...it was a very long trip and we have so much to do and everything is new to him here..." She quickly exited.

"Wow! What the–"

"She's just had a baby!" Katie exclaimed. "What do you expect?"


	3. Chapter 3

Symbiosis3

John set the end of the box down. Wiped his brow. "There. We can slide it from here to the other room."

"Yes, sir," Jason Reynolds agreed. The two men slid the large box through the doorway between the two rooms. Through a labyrinth of boxes, crates, bags. John stopped. "Hold up, major. McKay! I said I wanted the cradle there!" He pointed. "Foot of the bed!"

Rodney shook his head. "That's just stupid, John. It should be on the side of the bed."

"Let's go on three." John pushed while Jason pulled.

"How much does this weigh, sir?" Jason asked, grunting with the effort.

"Too much! Against the wall, there! I'll be assembling it soon enough, God help me." Laughter.

"Lucky we have a team of scientists to help, sir."

"Yeah, just my luck," John grumbled. A crash resounded. "Shit." He moved back to the main bedroom. "Morris!"

"Sorry, sorry, sir! It slipped!" The marine stared at the box at his feet. "I think it's broken."

"Really? The sound of shattered glass wasn't clue enough?" John snapped. "Rodney! I said the cradle goes there! Foot of the bed! Look!" He snatched a paper from the floor, thrust it under his friend's nose. "I have it all planned out! Follow the diagram! The changing table goes over there and the cradle is–"

"It's better this way, John, closer to the bathroom," Rodney argued, shoving the paper aside. It fluttered to the floor again. "Trust me, I know. I've had experience with my sister's kids so I know. You were obviously drunk or asleep when you drew up those suggestions. It's a nursery, not a military campaign!"

"Close enough to one! You..." John turned again. "Matthews! I said all crates on the flank right! Those are not baby items! Can't you read the labels? Where the hell is my oh Doctor Brown?"

Katie hovered on the threshold, staring at the mess of boxes, crates, bags, luggage, men moving every which way. John and Rodney standing in the center of the maelstrom like two generals. "I was looking for Moira but she's obviously not here."

"Obviously," John agreed. "I left her with your ladies," he reminded, moving to her.

"Yes, but the baby began to cry and Moira began to cry and they left," Katie explained.

"She'll cry for certain when she sees this room," Rodney noted, shaking his head again. "Not to mention those ideas of yours, I wouldn't even call that a plan, John, more like a hey how did you manage to score this huge bed while I still have a–"

"Rodney! She left?" John asked.

"Yes, to take care of the baby, but she was upset herself. I've looked everywhere, colonel! I can't find her! I tried the cafeteria, the bio lab, the Wraith lab, the infirmary, the physics lab, the botany lab, even the Jumper bay! Do you have any idea where she could be?"

John considered. "Yes. I know. Rodney, you're in charge!" He snatched the plan from the floor, shoved it into his friend's hands. "I'll be back ASAP! Stick to the plan. Exactly the way I wrote it! Exactly! Doctor Brown, please make sure he does that, please." John strode out of his quarters. He knew exactly where Moira would seek refuge, seek privacy.

He crossed the city, taking transporters, climbing stairs. Heading for a place they had both enjoyed. A place to be alone together. To be private, secluded. Another section of the city. A room high in one of the towers. He smiled, body thrumming with remembered pleasures taken there. Their private retreat. Where they had spent hours in exuberant, passionate, noisy sex. Uninterrupted. Kinky. Lascivious. As he neared the room he shifted, arousal becoming uncomfortable. Inevitable. "Down boy," he muttered.

Moira was sitting on the floor in the middle of the circular room. The baby reclined on his back on a blanket in front of her. Staring in rapt fascination at the colored lights streaming down on him from the stained glass windows. Colors shone on the walls, the floor. Shimmering rainbows on both of them. He cooed, reaching up, little hands encased in rainbows as he tried to catch them, to hold the lights.

Moira smiled at him, playing with his little feet. "Yes, I knew you would like this place, darling. Your father likes it too, albeit for a very different reason. Yes he does, yes he does!" She leaned close to kiss him, tickling until he chortled. She straightened as the baby gurgled happily.

John grinned. "You got that right, sweetheart. Isn't he a little young for the sex room?"

Moira looked over, startled. Watched her husband walk to her. Sit next to her. She freed the baby's feet as John's fingers tickled the baby's tummy. "Love nest," she corrected, "and no. I brought him here to see the lights, John. He was upset. Crying."

"Huh? He was upset? He was crying? I heard you were as well, Moira. He looks fine now." John met her gaze. Colored lights spilled on her loose hair, her white shirt. Rainbows dancing on her breasts. He leaned close. Kissed her, fingers still playing on his son's tummy. "Moy?"

She shrugged. "Well...yes. I was too. I guess. I...they wouldn't give my baby back to me."

He tried not to smile. "I don't think they would have kept him as a hostage."

She smacked his thigh. "It's not funny, John! They wouldn't give him back to me!" She eyed the baby. "He was upset. He was crying, really crying! Being passed around like some, some parcel or some hot potato! And they wouldn't give him back to me! Not until I demanded him back! And then..." She took a breath, released it. "Then it hit me."

John touched her back, caressing gently. Seeing real distress under the otherwise humorous situation. "What hit you? Did John junior have an accident?"

"A what? Oh." She smiled. "No. I mean it hit me. All of this. You. Me. John junior. All this now. I don't...oh John, I don't think I can handle all of this!" She frowned, staring at the baby as he sucked on his father's fingers happily. "All of the people! All the projects! All the work! Plus him! How can we possibly raise a baby with all of our duties way out here? I... I need you with me, John! I want you to be in his life as much as I am! Not traipsing all over the galaxy!"

John kissed her. "I will be, I promise. As much as I can be, I will. You're not alone, Moy. I'm here. We have plenty of friends here. But if you need them to back off just tell them. Or I will. Sweetheart...you know we had to come back here. This is our home. This is our work. And he's part of all of that now." He gently pulled his finger from the baby's mouth. Wiped it on his pants. He turned her face to his, kissed her. "Moira."

"John? I just...need time...maybe we, we shouldn't have come back here."

"No. We belong here, Moira. And if you need time you will have time, sweetheart. As much as you need." He kissed her again, moving her onto her back next to the baby. "So fucking beautiful," he murmured, hands sliding along her breasts as he kept kissing her. Moving over her slowly.

"John?" Moira asked, startled by the sudden sensual activity. She touched his chest. "You..."

"Yes." He kissed her but paused, feeling little hands on his arm. Looked over as the baby grinned, gurgled at him. Clutching his father's sleeve to pull himself closer. Moira gently laughed. John raised a brow. "Think it's funny, do you, captain? Just for that when you have a girl under you I will interrupt every time."

Moira laughed. Kissed John as he met her gaze. "Sorry, sweetie. It's not happening."

He kissed her. "But I need it to happen, baby. You have no idea how much I..." he groaned as she ran her hand down between them. Grasping. Squeezing.

"Wow, sweetie! You need to deploy that big thing soon before someone gets hurt!"

"It's not funny, Moira! And yes, I do need to hey, hey, hold on there, captain!" John sighed. Rolled onto his back as Moira freed him. He caught his son, held him up in the air at arm's length. "Fly, captain! Fly!" The baby gurgled happily, blue eyes bright.

"Be careful, John," Moira admonished. She sat and adjusted her rumpled shirt. Watched John gently move his son up and down, back and forth in the air.

"My son's all Air Force, baby. By five he'll be in a Jumper. By seven an F302. You'll see." John made plane sounds as he gently maneuvered the infant in the air. The infant gurgled, grinned, beaming down at his father.

Moira smiled. Watching them she felt a surge of love so strong it nearly choked her. Caused tears. She snuggled next to John, kissed his throat. "Oh John..." she sighed happily. Now it was just the three of them again she could relax.

"Don't distract me, baby. Or...if you do go lower." He grinned. "Take the stick, baby." He resumed his plane sounds, lowering and lifting the baby.

Moira laughed. "I don't want to distract you, sweetie. You have precious cargo there." She kissed him again.

John lowered the baby, set him between his parents. Turned to her. Caught her jaw and guided her lips to his. Kissed her. The baby gurgled between them, catching his father's shirt again. John kept kissing her, sliding his hand past his son to run along her breasts. Down between her legs. Seeking. Moira murmured as his fingers probed, as his tongue glided into her mouth. But the baby turned to her and coughed, touching her arm.

"John," she said breathlessly, pulling from the kiss. She sat, took the baby into her arms. "Easy, darling."

John sighed. Rolled onto his back, suppressing his desire yet again. "It's just a cough, Moy. Don't fuss. He's fine."

"I just want to be sure." She rubbed the baby's back. He chortled, catching her shirt. Gurgled up at her, blue eyes bright. "Okay, darling. You're fine."

"That's what I said," John noted. He stood. "Let's go. We need to see how our quarters are progressing. Moy?"

She sighed. Stood, baby in her arms. "Okay, John."

John frowned upon entering their room. He glowered. "Rodney! What the hell is–"

"It's perfect!" Moira enthused, moving past her husband. She stared round. Most of the clutter had been cleared, stored in the nursery. The cradle stood near one side of the bed, near the windows. A canopy shaded it from the sunlight. The changing table was near the bathroom, stocked and neatly arranged. Moira smiled. "Rodney, you did this? It's brilliant! The cradle close to the window so John junior can hear the ocean!"

Rodney smiled, casting a smug expression towards John. "Exactly, Moira. I tried to tell John but he wouldn't listen. You should have seen his plans! They were–"

"Rodney, that's enough," John warned, but was ignored.

"–inept and when I say plans I mean doodles, really. What a mess! Oh sure, the man can organize a three-prong military attack on a Wraith ship but a baby's room? No way!"

"Rodney!" John stalked into the nursery. "What a mess! Where's the...oh!"

"For now, John, until we can organize it better." She touched Rodney's arm. "Thank you."

"Any time, Moira. Now, let's go to that pizza and beer party, shall we?"

"You go ahead. You've earned it!"

"He earned it?" John scoffed, returning. "Who bought all this stuff in the first place? Who drew up a perfectly good plan? Who–"

"Fine! You go too, John!" Moira urged, trying not to laugh at his mock indignation. "I know better than to deny you beer. Just bring me back some pizza, would you? I need to get John junior settled."

John nodded. "Okay, Moira. Back ASAP. Let's go, Rodney."


	4. Chapter 4

Symbiosis4

A chorus of cheers greeted John as he entered the cafeteria. A banner had been strewn across one wall. Bright red letters screaming _Welcome Back Sheppard Family! _Balloons were tied to tables, and John was surprised that they even had balloons, let alone a helium tank. Rounds of congratulations hit him. Slaps on the back. Good-natured ribbing. He was handed a beer, shoved into a chair. Given pizza. Laughter and talking ensued. Until a hush suddenly fell. John wondered if his wife had entered the room. He turned. Swallowed. Stood. "Sir?"

Steven smiled. "Sorry to interrupt, lieutenant colonel. I need a word. This way."

"Yes, sir." John glanced at Evan and the rest. They appeared as mystified. John followed after the older man, curious. Tensing. "We've emptied the hold of the Daedalus. Thank you for allowing us to use it."

"Not a problem. As I told Moira if you need anything else just let me know. Here. The balcony." John followed, curious again. Stared as Steven poured some Scotch into two glasses. Handed him one. "Congratulations, lieutenant colonel. It's good to have you back. And your wife and son safe and sound."

"Thank you, sir." John clinked his glass against Steven's, and the two men drank. The alcohol was a warm tingle down his throat. "I imagine I have quite a lot to catch up on, sir?"

Steven smiled. "You have no idea, Sheppard. Yes...nothing drastic, nothing pressing, but Doctor Weir will fill you in later. Here. It's tradition." He handed John a cigar. "After the birth of a child."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." John took the offered cigar. Smirked knowing Moira's reaction. She would be far from pleased.

Steven clipped the ends, lit them. Blew some smoke. "You have a hell of a lot more responsibility now, John. Weir doesn't think you can handle it all. I do."

John was startled by both the sudden use of his first name and the words. "Um, thank you, sir. I'll do my best to–"

"I know you will. You see, you have so much more now. More to protect in this city. More to defend at all costs. You'll do your duty twice as hard, twice as diligently. But don't let it consume you. I know it may seem like Moira and the baby are in their own private world, have their own private language, are closer than you'll ever be to them. Don't let her shut you out of that. The baby needs you as much as he needs her. And she needs you."

John was staring. Drink forgotten in his hand. Cigar in the other as Steven drank, smoked. Looked out over the ocean, at the city spires. "You sound as if you're talking from experience, sir," he ventured.

"I am," Steven admitted. "You are lucky, John. You can tell Moira everything. About every mission. There don't have to be any secrets between you here. You can tell her exactly where you are, what you are doing. Just don't lose touch with her or with your son."

"Moira would never exclude me, sir. She wants me involved as much as possible."

"Good, good. That's good," Steven mused, seemingly far away. He turned suddenly. "I should let you get back to the party. Congratulations again. Give my best to Moira."

John nodded, watched him leave. Stunned by his words. The advice. The confidence. Talking with him as an equal for a change. John downed his drink. Enjoyed the cigar, staring out at the city. His city. Atlantis. His home.

Moira cursed, moving yet another box to the foot of the bed. She looked over at the cradle where the baby slept. Occasionally a soft snort escaped him. So like his father she had to smile. She tried not to laugh. She pushed the box, leaning over to brace it with both hands.

"How I love walking in on that pert little ass," John teased, grinning.

Moira straightened, scowling as she whirled. "Ssh! You'll wake the baby! Where have you been? I'm starving!"

"Sorry." He moved to the table, set down a plate full of pizza. A Coke. "Dinner for my princess. All right? The weirdest thing happened, Moy. I was–

"Ew!" He turned, smirked at her wrinkled nose, disgusted expression. "What is that? You..." she glared, hands on her hips. "John Sheppard! Have you been smoking?"

Sheepishly he shrugged. "Well, yeah, actually. It was the weirdest thing, Moy! I was telling you Caldwell gave me a Scotch and a cigar. It's a tradition, you know, after the birth of a–"

"An Earth tradition, colonel! If you haven't noticed we're in the Pegasus galaxy! Go! You reek! Change your clothes and rinse your mouth! Repeatedly!"

He laughed at her ire. "As ordered, baby. Ssh, you'll wake the captain." He moved to kiss her but she shoved him away from her.

"No way! Go!"

Laughing he entered the bathroom.

Moira sighed, sat. Ate the pizza, drank the Coke. Suddenly ravenous. Her gaze on the sleeping baby.

"You know what's funny, Moy?" John asked after rinsing his mouth. He pulled off his shirt, entered their room. Crossed to the nursery.

"What?" she asked, glancing at him as he passed.

He called from the nursery, "I can't find a damn thing in here! Ah! The shit! Ouch! There. It's a sad day, Moy, when a man can't even find a shirt!" He returned, pulling on a pale blue woven shirt that was very wrinkled.

"And that's funny?" she asked.

"What? Oh. No. What's funny is how everyone was congratulating me when you're the one who did all the work." He glanced at his son, smiled. Sat next to her.

"At least you admit it," she teased, smiled. Sniffed. "Better." She kissed him. "Minty fresh."

"For you, Moy." He sighed. "It's a sad day, Moy, when a man can't even enjoy a fine cigar and an expensive Scotch to celebrate the–"

"Shut up, John." She stood. "Thank you for the pizza. So Steven was there?"

"Yeah." He watched her check on the baby. "Even gave me some advice. He's confident in me. Even called me by my first name."

"He's a good man. A nice man."

"Maybe," John conceded. Not entirely convinced. "I don't know what you did but he is a complete teddy bear when it comes to you."

She smiled. Sat on the bed. Laid back tiredly. "That's the power of pregnancy, I guess."

John laughed. Moved to lay beside her. Turned her face to his. Kissed her. "Moira." He kept kissing her, hands wandering. Lips wandering. Moira responded, caressing his arm, his back as he moved onto her. She turned her head to see the cradle as the baby stirred, snorted. John turned her face back to his. "Eyes here, Moy. And lips." He kissed her. A long, passionate kiss. Moira's lips opened, accommodating him as he adjusted himself to press intimately. He shifted, not at all subtle as his growing erection pressed her cleft now. His mouth moving d own as he opened her shirt.

"John...um...John..." she whispered, reacting as she felt his need, his hunger all too obvious between her legs. Her fingers ran through his hair as he kissed down her breasts. Taking one nipple into his mouth to gently suck, to nibble. He groaned, gently thrusting against her. Clothes an impediment now, but not much of one as he was becoming harder and harder.

Moira whimpered, murmured in a soft gasp as she arched. Lifted, reacting to his lips sucking her nipple, his scruff scratching her tender breast. His hard cock shoving between her legs. His desire making her body tighten, tense, flood. "John...oh John..."

"Moira, my Moira. Give yourself to me," he growled. Voice low against her skin.

A knock on the door sounded. The baby gurgled.

"Ssh," John slid up to kiss her lips.

"John...answer it. The baby." She looked over as more knocking caused the infant to whimper.

"Fuck," he softly swore. He rolled off her. Stood. Grabbed his jacket to hold over the front of his pants. Looked back to see Moira's smirk. "It's not funny!" he hissed. Crossed to the door. Moira buttoned her shirt, moved to the cradle as John opened the door.

Elizabeth smiled. "John, I'd like to–"

"Ssh!" He stepped out of the room, closed the door behind him. "We just got John junior down!"

"Oh. Sorry!" Elizabeth lowered her voice. "I just wanted to see how Moira and the baby are."

"They're fine." John considered, pushing down his annoyance, his frustration. "Look, we need time to adjust. Give me two weeks. Two weeks to make sure Moira and John junior are settled. We need to organize the nursery and establish a routine." He checked his watch. "In two and a half hours John junior will wake up hungry. We need to ease him onto a better schedule."

"A schedule? He's a baby, John. They tend to make their own schedules," Elizabeth noted, amused at his seriousness.

"Not my son. He's military. He'll conform to a set schedule. And...um, don't keep John junior away from Moira too much. She's um, rather possessive."

"I noticed," Elizabeth countered. "That's only to be expected. There's a celebration dinner this evening for you both. At seven."

"Oh? We'll be there. Well, it depends on John junior, but we'll be there." John watched her leave. Opened the door to find Moira leaning against it. He raised his brow as she stepped back, catching herself before she fell. He smiled. "Eavesdropping now?" He closed the door.

"Yes," she admitted. Moved to slid her arms around his neck. To kiss him generously. "You're right. I am possessive. Of both of my Johns. Big and small."

He smiled. Dropped the jacket. Pulled her against him. "Good to know, baby." He kissed her, hands sliding down to grab her rear. To squeeze as his mouth captured hers. The baby started to fuss. John sighed into her hair. "Fuck, Moy, I need to have sex!" he complained. Groaned as her hand slid between them to grasp, to stroke.

"There isn't time, sweetie. Here." She kissed him. Slid down to her knees. She unzipped his pants. Caressed his erection. She ran her mouth along his boxers.

John moaned, tense. Pissed suddenly. He grabbed her arms, hauled her to her feet a little roughly. "No!" he said harshly. "I don't want that! I want you! I want full fucking intercourse, Moira! I want to come inside you, to feel you come when I am so fucking deep inside you!" He gentled his grasp at her stare. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just...I..." He licked his lips, freed her. Strode to the table, his back to her. "Look, Moy, I just...look, I know you just had a baby, but you didn't just have a baby! I mean you...damn it, Moy, it's been months! Months!" He ran his finger along the table, oddly uncomfortable. Embarrassed. Angered at his chagrin. Her silence. "Moy?"

Moira moved to him. Touched his back. Ran her hand up to his shoulder, feeling the tension. Taut muscles. "It's all right, John. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I'm so tired. And look, let's get settled here first, okay? Establish a routine for the baby. Okay, John?"

John turned to her. Touched her cheek. Kissed her. "Fine. But it needs to be soon, Moira. I'm not kidding around here."

"All right, sweetie." She kissed him, but moved to the cradle as the baby fussed, complaining. Sounds a prelude to a cry. She leaned over the cradle. "It's all right, darling. Hush. You're fine now. See?" Hearing a sound she looked over to find John staring at her. "John!"

He smiled. "Pert little ass," he fondly remarked. Walked to her, eyed his son. Pointed. "You better start behaving, captain. That's an order."


	5. Chapter 5

Symbiosis5

Moira was almost glad when the baby started to fuss. The dinner was crowded, noisy. She was tired. Tired of answering the same questions over and over. Tired of all the scrutiny of her and her son. Tired of the uproarious festivity, however well meaning. She refused to have the baby handed round again, kept the infant next to her in his stroller. So with almost gratitude she turned to the baby as he started to cry and fidget. Big blue eyes full of tears. Eliciting oohs from the women.

Moira stood. "I'm sorry. It's past his bed time," she explained.

"Whose? John or junior's?" Ronon quipped. Laughter.

"Both, actually," John answered, making to rise but Moira pushed him back down into his chair.

Her hand a firm pressure on his shoulder.

"No. Enjoy yourself, John. I'll take care of him."

"If you're sure..." John said, seeing she needed to escape almost as much as their son.

"I'm sure!" she said quickly.

John watched her wheel the baby out of the cafeteria. His gaze lingered on the empty doorway. His ears on his son's cries as they faded into the distance.

"Can't bear to be apart from them?" Rodney asked snidely. "That'll change soon enough!"

John frowned. "Ha ha."

"Relax, man. You're home now," Carson urged, clapping a hand on John's shoulder and taking the seat vacated by Moira. "And you've brought back the most precious gift ever! Wee Sheppard and your wife are the most–"

"Wee Sheppard?" John asked, amused, as the Scottish man was waxing emotional. John wondered how much alcohol the good doctor had consumed.

"–wonderful additions to our little family here and to Atlantis. Why, I expect you've set a precedent now and we'll have several marriages and births and have our own little thriving–"

"Carson, you sound like a woman! Stop it!" Rodney frowned. "No one else is going to follow John's example! Right? Right?" He looked round. Saw Katie staring at him and sheepishly lowered his gaze to his empty plate.

"I think it is a fine example to follow," Teyla urged with a smile. "This is your home. It should be filled with the laughter of children."

"It is," John noted, elbowing Rodney who scowled at him. Laughter.

"Och, to be sure!" Carson agreed, clapping John's shoulder again. Tears in his blue eyes. "We should have our own children to play with the Athosian children, now shouldn't we? We can populate this galaxy and make a stake here for all of us! For the future!" He stood suddenly, lifting his glass. "To the future!" he bellowed.

"To the future!" voices chorused, glasses raised. Laughter as alcohol was imbibed. Jovial talk resumed.

Moira had finished feeding the baby. She sat on the bed, gently rocking him as she stared out the window. Sunset was a spectacular display of violet and gold across the ocean waves. "There now, Johnny. It's all right. I know, I know, it is too much to take in all at once. It's all right," she soothed, more to herself than the infant who was drowsily snuggling in her arms. She kissed his rosy cheek. Caressed the dark hair on his head, silky soft.

She stood, moved to the window. She could hear the ocean's gentle current lapping the piers. It was calming after the raucous celebration. She began to pace, patting the baby to make him burp. Humming softly again as she circled, circled the room. Comfortable in its familiarity. Quiet. "There now, darling. There now." She set the sleepy baby into his cradle. Stood close, rocking it gently. Making sure he was positioned correctly. Had his favorite toy and his blanket. Was safe and secure and happy again. Wished it was as easy for her to feel the same.

John finally extricated himself from the party even as it continued. He entered his quarters. "Moira, I tried to oh." He paused. The room was dark. The baby was asleep in his cradle. Moira was asleep in the bed, right at the edge of the mattress near the cradle. She had on her sabertooth tiger pajamas. One arm extended out and over the edge of the bed. John inwardly sighed, moved to get ready for bed.

Clad in a navy t-shirt and checkered pajama bottoms he slipped in beside her. Spooned against her. Ran his hand over her side, her hip. "Moy?" He kissed her throat. "Moira?"

"Ssh, John, baby's asleep," she muttered.

He settled tiredly. Resigning himself to yet another night without sex. It felt like he has just fallen asleep when the sound of a baby crying shattered his slumber. He stirred, awakening. Felt Moira slip from his arms, out of the bed. "Moy?" he asked, eyes opening.

"Hungry," she answered. Carrying the baby to the window.

City lights shone upon them both, gilding them in an ethereal gold. John watched as she unbuttoned her top, bared a breast and guided the baby to it. John junior snuffled, then began to suck. John smiled, but closed his eyes, caught by the beauty of the sight of mother and child. Becoming aroused at the sight of her bare breast. The noisy sucking sounds of his son. He shifted in the bed. Licked his lips. He opened his eyes as silence descended.

Moira freed her breast, wiped off her nipple and the baby's mouth. Buttoned her shirt. John pursed his lips together, arousal hardening. Moira stood, oblivious to his sexual reactions. She carried the baby, patting his back as he burped, gurgled, coughed. She hummed softly, a lilting Irish melody that John recognized but couldn't quite place. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the name. His hand sliding to push down his erection. He started to drift back to sleep but Moira got back into the bed next to him. Reclined facing the cradle once more. John rolled, spooned against her. Arm sliding around her waist securely.

"John?" she asked tiredly. She felt him pressing her rear, erection unmistakable.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "Just ignore it."

She smiled. Caught his hand at her hip. "Ignore that? It's too big to ignore. Stand down, colonel, please."

He snorted. "Can't be helped, Moy. Well, it can, but you'd have to open your legs. Wide. Do you remember?" He kissed her throat. Hand sliding up to enclose a breast.

"Hilarious, John. Go to sleep. You'll wake the baby." She closed her eyes, holding onto his hand. Shifting, pushing her rear into him. "Sorry."

"Sure you are, baby, sure you are," he muttered.

"Shut up, sweetie," she whispered.

John had just rolled onto his other side, caught in a deliciously erotic dream when the crying shattered the images in his head. He rolled onto his back, but Moira was already out of the bed. On her feet. "Moy?"

"He's upset, John. Go back to sleep."

Moira paced, paced, soothing the baby as he whimpered, fussed. She tried to placate him. Placed him in his cradle but he started to cry again. Moira lifted him, kissed him. Bounced him gently in her arms as she resumed pacing. She held him by the window as he quieted. She carried him to the cradle and placed him there. As she stepped back he started to cry again. Moira sighed, stumbled wearily as she moved but John sprang out of the bed, catching her.

"No, wait." He guided her onto the bed next to him. "Leave him for a minute. Maybe he'll quiet down." He sat with her. The baby cried. And cried. Cried louder. Louder.

"John! He's not happy here! It's too quiet and he can't sleep! He prefers the Daedalus."

"Well, we can't live on the Daedalus, Moy," he reasoned.

"It's been twenty minutes, John! He won't stop! He isn't happy here! We have to go back to Earth! We have to go back! We have to go home!" Moira was crying, exhaustion and worry taking their toll.

"Ssh, sweetheart, we are home. Let me." He kissed her, stood. Moved to the cradle. "That's enough, captain. Hush!" He lifted the baby. Paced, bouncing him gently. "Ah." He carried the baby into the nursery.

"John?" Moira waited. Listened to John's quiet voice. John junior's crying quieting. Sniffles and hiccups, then gurgling happily. Then gradually quiet descended. Curious she moved to the nursery. Past the obstacle course of boxes and crates and bags. John was standing at the little refrigerator, holding the baby on top of the compact unit. "John!"

"Ssh! It's working. I don't know if it's the hum or the vibration, or both. Ssh! Or maybe he just wants a beer. I sure as hell could use one."

She smiled, stepping next to him. The baby was falling asleep at last. Little hands clutching his blanket. "Like the Daedalus,"she realized. She kissed John's cheek. "Brilliant! But he can't sleep on top of the fridge," she whispered.

"No. But once he's out he's out for a few hours," he whispered in reply. He glanced at her. She was staring at the baby. "Hmm...maybe I should hold you on top of this next."

"What do you think it is?" she asked, ignoring his suggestive comment. "The hum or vibration?"

John smiled. Her question was serious, her expression solemn. "Hmm...I think it's the vibration, personally, but next time I go down on you I will hum and see if it gets you off."

"What?" She met his smirk. "John!"

"Ssh! You'll wake John junior! Oh? You meant him?" he teased.

Moira rolled her eyes, elbowed him. "Ha ha."

"Ouch!"

"Ssh!" She viewed the infant. "He's fast asleep, John. John!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was distracted. Vibration." He lifted the baby, carried him back to the cradle. Moira shook her head, following. Her gaze wandering over him. The sloppy t-shirt. The pajama bottoms hugging his firm rear as he leaned over to gently place the infant into the cradle. Strong hands so gentle now as he settled the baby, adjusting his blanket.

John kissed the baby's brow. "Now sleep, captain," he whispered. "That's a direct order." He straightened suddenly, turning to see her stare before she abruptly got back into the bed. He smiled, joined her. "Here." He rolled onto his side. She hesitated, rolled onto hers and snuggled against him.

"John..."

"Ssh." He kissed her, enjoying the feel of her curves and softness. "Damn. If I wasn't so fucking tired I would–"

"Go to sleep, sweetie. We have a few hours thanks to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Symbiosis6

Moira stirred, reaching as she heard the baby crying and crying. She didn't feel John and sat, saw him striding out of the nursery, baby in his arms. "John? Wha–"

"Three nights, Moira! Three nights running and now it doesn't work! The fridge thing," he clarified, yawning. He gently bounced the baby who quieted some.

"Oh. Here, I'll take him," she offered, moving to get out of the bed.

"No. I've got another idea." He stared at her for a moment. Saw her exhaustion. It mirrored his own. Her bedraggled appearance akin to his. "Stay and sleep, sweetheart."

"What? Where–"

"If this works I want brownie points. No. I want sex points. No. I just want sex. That is, if I can even remember what the hell it is."

She frowned. "Hilarious, John! Where–"

"Go to sleep, Moy. I'll be back...hopefully." John carried the baby out of the room.

Moira sighed. Moved to follow. Instead she laid back in the bed, touched at his concern, his generosity. Curious as to what he had planned. Despite herself she fell back to sleep, exhaustion overtaking her. Trusting completely in John's care of their son.

John carried the baby through the halls of Atlantis, heedless of his bare feet, his ratty pajama bottoms and torn t-shirt. He ignored the puzzled stares of the marines on duty. The baby was gurgling, clutching at his father but staring round in amazement. John shook his head. "Very funny, buddy. You are going to sleep whether you want to or not. So there."

"Sir?" A marine froze, staring as John entered the Jumper bay, fussy baby in his arms.

"Stand down, Hodges. Junior here wants to go for a ride." John entered his ship. Yawning he carried the baby to the pilot's seat. Sat. At his touch the ship hummed quietly to life. The baby chortled, staring round. A smile on his teary face. "Ah. Thought so, junior. I feel the same. Watch this." The ship lifted an inch off the floor. John set the baby on the seat between his thighs. Feeling the faint vibration the baby gurgled happily. Little hands on his father's legs.

John smiled. Increased the power slightly, moving the ship just a little. He gathered the baby into his arms again, settling comfortably. "Now go to sleep, junior. You're on a ship again, okay? Please, please just go to sleep."

Moira woke groggily. She sat, startled by the silence. "John?" Neither husband nor baby were there. The room was swathed in darkness. Quickly she pulled on some clothes, shoes. Shoved her messy hair aside and wondered where he had taken the baby. Recalling his earlier comments she smiled, realizing. Headed for the Jumper bay.

She approached the Jumper's viewport. Smiled. John was slouched back in the pilot's seat, asleep. Head down, tilted to one side. The baby was asleep, cradled in one arm, but was stirring. Awoken. Moira moved to the hatch, opened it. Quickly entered the ship. The baby saw her, cooed and grinned, turning in his father's lap. Moira smiled. "Ssh, Johnny. Are you flying the ship? Just like your father." She touched John's shoulder. "John?" She nudged. "John?"

John stirred, muttered about inertia dampeners.

The baby grabbed the panel. Suddenly the ship flared to life. Moira gasped, shocked as the power grew. The HUD appeared, but instead of a data there were streams of lines and colors. "John!"

John woke instantly, sat and caught the baby on his lap. "Whoa, whoa there, captain!" He pulled the baby away from the controls, powered down the ship. "What the–"

"John, he brought up the HUD!" Moira exclaimed.

"He did what?" John met her gaze. "That's not possible, Moira! He doesn't have the cognitive functions yet. Does he?" He stared at his son who was leaning towards the console, whimpering at being denied.

"No. I mean, there was nothing there but lights...John, it must be the double ATA gene!"

"You think?" he quipped, but added, "we knew he was strong in the Force but damn. Hey!" The baby grabbed the console again. Power flared. Undirected the ship lurched, lifted. "Let go, captain. It's not your ship. I said let go, junior. Now." John gently pried his son's little fingers off the console. Powered down the ship. "He's got a hell of a grip." The baby cried. "Shit. I know exactly how you feel, captain. I feel the same when I have to leave her. Moy." He lifted the baby over his head to her arms.

Moira held the infant, kissed him, cuddling. "Ssh, ssh, darling. It's all right."

John checked the systems, shut everything down. "I'll be damned! He activated some auxiliary functions too. Think what he could do in the Chair!"

"It's just a reaction to his double gene," she explained. "He's not doing anything." The baby had quieted in her arms. Snuffling.

"McKay will go bonkers!" John commented. He moved to his feet. Moira stepped to a control panel in the back. "Hum and vibration, Moy. Every time I powered down the ship and tried to leave he would wake up and cry. We need a mini version of this. I can't keep the ship powered all night long every night. What are you doing?"

"Testing." She opened a panel.

"If he sucks on a control crystal Rodney will have a seizure," John noted.

The baby reached out with a chubby hand. Whining. "He's attracted too. Like you were to the Chair," she observed.

"Yeah. Or he just likes the lights. Be careful, Moira."

She held him closer. The baby touched, grabbed a fiber. Power zoomed.

"Shit! Shit, no no no!" John rushed to free the fibers as the drive pods were extending, scraping the floor. The shield flared, was gone. "Son of a bitch!"

Moira freed the cable from the baby's hand, stepped back to let John have access. "Oops. Sorry, John." The baby gurgled, cooed, eying his father as John glanced at him, then reset the controls. The drive pod returned to its folded position. He powered down the ship, closed the panel.

"Moira, he's a drooling time bomb!"

"Don't be so dramatic, John. He's just a baby."

"He's going to wreak havoc on all our systems! Unless we can train him early. McKay's going to have a field day with this! Think what he can do once he's older. Moira, our son is Anakin Skywalker! If he turns into Vader we are really–"

"John!" she said sternly. "You are–

"His midochlorian count is through the roof! The analogy applies! If he can do this now when he's just an infant think what he can do when he's–"

"John! You are overtired and not making any sense! Our son is not going to turn into Darth Vader. Nor is the chosen one. He's just a baby with a double ATA gene that can activate Ancient technology."

"Exactly! Like I said. Strong in the Force. Moira..." He turned to her suddenly, "if, God forbid, there's a dark side version of him somewhere in the future and he–"

"No! Don't be ridiculous, John! It's three in the morning. Let's go to bed." She exited the Jumper, shaking her head. John followed, closing the hatch.

"I'm telling you, Moy. This is serious. This could mean the whole..." he paused, eyed the staring marine. "Just some technical difficulties with the ship. That's all."

Moira sighed, leading her husband out of the bay. "We need sleep, John. Relax."

"Relax? How can I relax? You saw..." he lowered his voice, although they were alone as they traversed the hallways, "you saw what he did, Moy. With unformed thoughts you saw what he did! We are going to have to institute some strict ground rules."

Moira entered their room. Kissed and cuddled the baby. Set him into his cradle. "There now, darling. You've given your father quite a fright, haven't you? Now go to sleep. You've had enough fun for one day, er, night." She turned. John was staring at her, the baby, back to her. "Let's go to sleep. He's drifting off now." Wearily she got into the bed, too tired to remove her clothes.

John stood a moment. Got in next to her. Drew her into his arms and kissed her. "Moy, we have to solve this ASAP. I'm not kidding! I can't function like this on any level. He needs to sleep so we can sleep. Then we can tackle this ATA thingy. How am I supposed to do my job when I can't even get a good night's sleep?"

She snuggled against him. "You think it's been a picnic for me? How can I do my job when I've got a baby to take care of and a cranky husband?"

"Is it any wonder I'm cranky?" he retorted. "Ssh! No post-coital. Oh wait. It's way, way past that now, isn't it? So fucking past that I can't even remember the last time I got off or–"

"Shut up, John!" She pulled free, rolled onto her side away from him. Pissed.

He rolled onto his side away from her. Sulking.

John was slumped over his breakfast, the table supporting his elbows. His hands supporting his head when someone nudged him. "Inertia dampeners," he muttered. Abruptly sat, blinked. "Huh?"

Rodney laughed, sat across from him. "Wow. Didn't sleep much last night?"

John scowled. Yawned. "Try not at all. Try nearly a week of it!"

"I have! We all have!" Rodney retorted. "I can hear that kid all the way over in my physics lab! He's got a set of lungs that would make an opera singer proud! How am I supposed to work with all of that screaming? In the middle of the night is when I do my best work!"

"Yeah, I used to," John mourned.

"What? Anyway, I usually develop my most brilliant theories in the small hours of the night but with that screaming kid I haven't been able to even postulate one theory let alone an equation or a simple–"

"Sorry! I'll tell him he's disturbing you and your precious thinking time!"

"Colonel Grumpy," Rodney teased. "You look like hell, John. When was the last time you showered?"

John drank some coffee. Grimaced at the now cold liquid. Set the cup aside. "Hell if I know."

"Seriously, John, you've got to do something about your kid. Your kid," Rodney emphasized, pointing at his friend.

John sighed. "I've tried! Everything! The fridge worked for awhile but then he progressed to the Jumper and I can't keep im the ship all night every night powered up and all! Because if he holds onto the power it zooms and when he does the Jumper goes crazy I can't let him near any tech and God I'm rambling like Moira does." He groaned. Folded his arms on the table, shoving his tray aside. Laid his head on his arms. "Rodney, we need a mini Jumper fridge thingy. Something with sound and vibration to lull junior to sleep." He lifted his head. "Rodney! Can you do that?"

Rodney was staring at him. "What? Oh yeah, sure. I can do something like a sound machine with vibrations. Powers the Jumper how, exactly?"

"You can? Really? Why the hell didn't you say so a week ago?" he flared.

"You didn't ask me a week ago," Rodney noted.

"Oh. Yeah." John rubbed his eyes.

"Powers the Jumper how, exactly?"

"Huh?" John dropped his hands to the table. "Oh, you know. Zoom zoom."

"Zoom zoom?" Rodney's eyebrows quirked.

"Hey! This device you can make. It needs to be like the fridge."

"The what?"

"Like my fridge!" John answered, if that explained everything. "Hum and vibration." He stood.

"I'll show you. Come with me. I need this baby device ASAP!" He turned. Rodney was still sitting at the table. "Come on, will you? You can eat that later! Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

Symbiosis7

Moira sighed, pacing round her room. Fussy baby in her arms. "I don't know what's wrong! He's fed, he's clean, he's healthy! He's just not happy here!"

Katie smiled, sitting at the table. "Of course he is happy here, Moira. Maybe he's just having a bad day."

"No. It's not that. It's the nights. I tried to tell John but he won't listen! He doesn't like Atlantis! He misses the Daedalus. He misses the, the hotel room. The solitude! All these people, not you, but the rest fussing over him and handing him round! He doesn't like it! I tried to tell John but he won't listen to me!" Moira's eyes filled with tears. "I can't do this, Katie! We never should have come back here! I can't do this!"

"Of course you can, Moira!" Katie stood, moving to intercept her friend. "Calm down. You're exhausted and not thinking clearly. Here. Sit." She guided her to a chair. Moira sat, baby on her lap as he fussed, pouted. "If you need a break I'll take him gladly for a few hours! You only have to say the word."

Moira shook her head. "No...I...you're very kind to offer but we have to figure this out. We–" A crash in the other room interrupted her words. Followed by a colorful string of expletives in John's voice. The baby started to cry in earnest, scared. Moira sighed, stood.

John entered the room, followed by Rodney. "What is it now? Can't you keep that baby quiet for even an hour, Moira?"

"He was fine until you made all of that noise, John!" she retorted.

"I was trying to show Rodney the fridge so he can simulate the hum and vibration to–"

"If you'd get off your lazy ass and build the crib he's got a musical mobile that might help him to sleep at–"

"My lazy ass? I've got a fucking city to run! What about you? Oh wait, that's right, you don't!"

She glared. "I've got my hands full looking after your son, colonel! Yours! Your unhappy son! I haven't been to the bio lab for days and–"

"And why is he unhappy, Moira? Why?" he nearly shouted. The baby cried harder as his parents argued. Loud voices startling him.

"Whoa, whoa there, John, let's just relax," Rodney temporized, exchanging a glance with Katie.

"Relax? How? I've got a baby that cries all night and a wife that won't put out! How can I–"

"John! You son of a–"

"Listen!" Katie interjected. "Both of you are over tired! Why don't you let me take the baby for a few hours so you can both calm down and get some sleep? Rodney and I can look after–"

"What? Me?" Rodney exclaimed in protest, eying the crying baby in alarm.

"No one is taking my baby!" Moira flared. "I can take care of him if John stops shouting!"

"You're doing a bang up job so far!" John flared. "Here!" He took the child from his mother's arms. "Take him!" He set the baby into his stroller.

"What? No! John, you are not giving away our baby!"

He met her gaze. "I don't have a choice, Moira. I can't sell him on Ebay out here, can I?" he quipped.

"John!"

"Take him! For an hour, please. Moira and I need to sleep before we say things we might regret."

"I'd love to, colonel. Wouldn't we, Rodney?" Rodney stuttered as Katie took hold of the stroller.

"No! John, no! You are not taking him away from me! I won't let you! I won't!"

John grabbed her, held her back. "Go! Give us an hour! Moira, calm down! We need a break!"

"We need? You do, not me! I can look after my own baby, now let go!" She watched Katie and Rodney leave the room, pushing the stroller ahead of them. Moira felt an irrational panic seizing her. "No!" S he struggled. "Let go of me!" He freed her. She whirled. "You son of a bitch! Sleep? Bullshit! I know exactly what you want! You sent our baby away just to fuck me!"

"Yes, yes, I did," he agreed sternly. "What do you expect, Moira? I've had a fucking hard-on for weeks now! That baby sees more of your tits than I do!"

"That's what they're for, damn you!" She whirled, ran out of the room.

"Fuck! Oh no you don't! Moira!" He charged after her.

Moira ran into the hallway. Saw Katie and Rodney just turning the corner. The baby's cries still emanating. "No! Wait! Stop!"

John grabbed her, spun her round. Hoisted her over his shoulder to the astonished stares of his friends. "Make it two hours! Go!" he ordered, carrying Moira back to their room.

"John!" Moira hit, pounded his back as she was hanging upside down. "John! You fucking bastard! Put me down! Damn it! Put me down! You arrogant, pig-headed, obnoxious son of a bitch!"

John ignored her, carried her into their room. She grabbed his rear, slipping lower until his grasp tightened. She slid her hand between his legs. John nearly dropped her as her fingers brushed his balls. Her nails digging into his inner thigh, dangerously close to sensitive areas. "Fuck!" He swatted her rear.

"Ouch!" she complained.

"Stop it, Moira! Or I swear I'll spank that pert little ass blue!"

She resumed hitting his back. "Put me down! You fucking bastard! Put me down! You have all the feelings of a fucking soldier! You're no better than a Neanderthal! No, you're worse! More like some evolutionary dead end! A subspecies like _paranthropus robustus _or _homo rudolfenis!_"

John slid her forward, onto her feet. "What?" he asked, quizzically. He stared at her flushed face. Fluffed hair. Heaving breasts. Angry expression, brown eyes full of fury. He didn't wait for an answer. He caught her arms but she fought, knee flying up. He deftly swerved out of the way. Pushed her roughly against the wall. "You so don't want to hit me there," he warned.

Moira gulped. His intense, low voice husky with lust, with anger. His narrowed green eyes smouldering. His handsome face drawn in gravity, in tension. She felt a thrill in her body. A tightness lower down. He appeared dangerous. Lustful. "Why?" she retorted boldly. "Has it shrunken down from neglect?" she taunted. "You son of a–"

John kissed her. Shoved her back into the door. Shoved his tongue into her mouth. To tease. To demand. Shoving his body into hers. Moira's protests dissolved into an astonished murmur, half choke, half moan. She pulled free for breath but he kissed her again. A hard, deep kiss as if he would devour her. One hand sliding over her breast. Yanking open her shirt. A button popped, flew to the floor. He roughly cupped a breast, fondling. Squeezing to make her squirm.

Moira grabbed his arms, fingers sliding to his chest to pry at his shirt. John's slid down, yanking down her zipper. Yanking down her pants, her panties. Knuckles brushing her cleft. Moira stepped out of the fallen clothing as her fingers undid his belt. Her mouth entwining with his again and again. John's fingers slid up her thigh to caress, to rub. Probing her cleft, her folds. His mouth freed hers to nuzzle her throat. To tease her earlobe, gently bite as he grunted. Licked behind to make her whimper and clutch. Helplessly aroused. His rough, unshaven face brushing her skin. His tongue forceful, seductive. Lips so soft. Long fingers gliding as she tightened, flooded. Entering her to make her gasp, whimper as he stroked, searched. Two fingers now thrusting as his tongue darted into her mouth again.

Moira squirmed, whimpering, arching. Her hands pulling down his zipper, his pants, his shorts. Yanking him into her hands. He was hard, big, eager. Engorged from lust, from need. John groaned hotly into her mouth as her nails ran along him. He pulled his now slick fingers out of her. Lowered himself to kiss her breasts, to suck each hard nipple. Moira cried out, fingers clutching his arms, clawing.

He rose. Thrust into her hard, deep. Groaned loudly as the moist, hot tightness enfolded him. Squeezed him as she clenched. Moira's moans were an escalating stutter as he filled her, filled her. He began to move more roughly. Deeply. Banging her against the door. Up, up, up as the pleasure intensified. It was almost unbearable. It was excruciating. It was vivid. John knew he was all but ramming her into the door but he didn't care. Couldn't stop as each thrust made him shudder, tense, spasm with exquisite sensations. He was grunting, groaning. Moving faster now.

Moira whimpered, moaned. Her naked rear slamming the door so often she wondered if she would have a bruise. Not caring as he was bringing her closer, closer. The climax suspended, just out of reach as the pleasure spiraled. "John! John, John!" she cried.

"Moira. Fuck! Fucking sweet!" he growled, coming at last. Gaining some relief from the aching need.

Moira cried out again as she came, but John suddenly slid out of her, halting her surrender to the wild orgasm. "John?" she squeaked, breathless.

"Wrap." He grabbed her rear, lifted her. Moira scrambled, wrapping arms and legs around him. He stepped out of his fallen pants and shorts, carried her to the bed. Dropped her onto it, making her laugh. He grinned. Pulled off his shirt hastily. "Now the edge is off. Now I can take my time with you. Every inch of you, baby, will be mine for the taking."

Moira scrambled up the bed, pulling off her shirt. Flinging her bra at him. He brushed it aside, all but dove onto her, making her laugh. He kissed her passionately, body sliding onto hers. Interrupted desire rushing them. He pinned her wrists to the bed and let his mouth wander over her. Moira moaned, sighed, whimpered, helpless under his sensual assault. His mouth trailing sloppy, sloppy kisses down to her breasts, nearly devouring one, then the other. Sucking so hard she thought she'd die. She arched into his mouth as she squirmed under him.

John grunted. Mouth trailing down, down. Intent on the sex, the pleasure. Tensing with unrelieved lust, hunger. He kissed along her thighs. Nibbling. Slid up suddenly and thrust into her. Growled in relief as he began a wild, vigorous momentum. The bed was rocking. Brass headboard slamming the wall in a musical cadence. "Fuck! Fuck, Moy...oh baby...I've been dying for this!" He drove into her, quicker, harder. Feeling he would never come, he would never release, would never go down as each straining motion only made him want more. Need more.

"John!" Moira cried, her voice caught between astonishment and pleasure. She grabbed onto the headboard as John relentlessly pushed, pushed. Sliding in and out of her faster. Faster. Moira arched, bent her legs, lifting to give him more access. Taking all of him until she cried out as the orgasm slammed into her. Pulsing wildly. "John! Oh John, John, John!" The rush of pleasure was almost unbearable. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he growled, coming at last. Shuddering. Ejaculating wildly inside her clenching folds. He slowed, slowed, a steady rhythm now as the tension eased. Body relaxing. A last shudder, an elongated groan and he fell upon her. Breathing deeply, heart racing. Breathing in the sex, the sweat, the lust.

Moira gasped, legs relaxing some but he was still inside of her. As if he wouldn't or couldn't slide out of her. "John..." she whispered, catching her breath. Heart hammering. His weight pinning her down yet enthralling her. His body pressed to hers, sticky and sweaty and hot. Chest hair tickling her breasts as he moved to kiss her repeatedly. A slow, almost lazy motion of his mouth on hers. Finally he lifted. Slid out of her and rolled onto his back.

"Ah...fuck. Moy, that makes everything better, doesn't it? Fuck." He licked his lips. "Moy?" He turned his head to look at her. To run his gaze over her naked body.

"Damn, John! You...you...you. Oh John."

He smiled at her tone. Pleasured and pleased, amazed and flustered. "Yeah. Give me five, no ten. And we'll go again. It's not enough. Yet." He rolled back onto her. Kissed her. "Moira."

"Yet?" she asked, blinking past the tears of pleasure. She smiled at his low voice. Passionate gaze. The intimacy. His expression satisfied. She kissed him. Ran her fingers through his hair, along his handsome face. Scruffy jaw. Full lips. "Oh John...fuck! You did remember how."

He chuckled. "Yeah. As did you, baby."

"Do you think that John junior's all right?"

"He's fine. Trust me." He kissed her. Shifted. "Ah baby...here we go. Up."

"Huh? Already? You..." She stared, feeling his cock becoming hard between her legs again. "Wow...already? You..."

"Yes." He moved off her. "Up." He smiled, tapped the headboard. "I want that pert little ass, baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Symbiosis8

Moira sighed. Smiled. Moved to her knees, her back to him. She spread her thighs. Angled her body out to him, leaning. Hands on the brass headboard. "Like this, sweetie?"

He stared, smiled. "Fuck yes! Such absolute perfection is that pert little ass."

"John! It's just an ass," she sighed fondly.

"No! Not at all, baby! It's the reason I married you, Moy," he teased. Swept her hair in front of her. Caressed her back. Kissed down her skin to make her murmur. His rough unshaven face scratching pleasantly. His soft lips sending a shiver as he followed her spine. "I have lusted after that pert little ass since day one," he informed. He grabbed, squeezed. "Fuck I want it."

Moira moaned. "Oh John, John oh John," she whimpered as his mouth moved to her rear. Gently biting. She gasped, startled. His fingers ran up her inner thighs, then between them to tease. He found her wet, open. Warm. "John, oh John...please..."

"Fuck, baby..." He pulled her out a little from the wall, hands on her hips. Gaze locked on the slope of her back, on her rounded rear. His erection rock hard. Aching. "Hold on, baby. Full fucking throttle. I want to fuck that sweet, sweet center until you beg me to stop." He thrust into her. Shoving her up, across.

Moira cried out as pleasure erupted. His long, big cock rubbing her all over now. Filling her repeatedly. "John! Oh John!"

He thrust, thrust, grabbing her out further. Hands gliding up to cup her breasts, to knead the soft flesh, the hard nipples. He kissed along her shoulder. Up her throat. Nibbling as he thrust, thrust. Groaned as he got closer, closer. "Harder, baby. Squeeze me dry!"

She clenched on him, muscles contracting, releasing with each thrust. She arched as his fingers squeezed her breasts, then slid down to her cleft. "No! No, John, John, not a double no oh God, oh God oh God..." she stuttered.

"Hell yes a double, baby...until you beg me, beg me!" he growled. Thrusting his fingers now as the rest of him repeatedly filled her.

Moira's soft cries and moans were an inarticulate rush as she flooded, arching. Hair whipping round as John rode her hard. Bouncing wildly on the bed. She came in spectacular fashion, body inundated with waves of pleasure, of passion. She cried out, whimpering in sensual bliss. Loudly, to John's delight. Her sounds only making him more lustful. Energetic. "John! Oh John! John!" she screamed when words could form.

"Fuck!" he almost shouted, speeding along, straining. Nearly to the breaking point before coming with a messy spurt. Spasms rocking him, rocking her. Rocking the bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he exulted. He slowed, slowed. Slid out of her, all but fell onto the bed, rolling onto his back. "Damn! That was fucking fantastic!"

"Ssh!" she weakly scolded. Collapsed next to him. Snuggled on top of him. "Damn it, John! We were too loud! You...you...Good God, John, has it gotten bigger? What was that? The fucking hard-on of the century?"

He snorted. Arms around her. He kissed her, exhausted, elated. "I think so, baby. Told you I wasn't kidding around about needing deployment. God! I so needed that! I need sex. Sex with you. Don't you ever deny me like that again! Fuck!"

"John...you...you..." Moira couldn't form words. She couldn't even think. Brain scrambled by the sensual pleasure, the possession. The sex.

"Ssh, baby. Sleep. We're supposed to be sleeping, remember, not fucking our brains out." He laughed weakly. "I'll be out like a light in two. Just what I need. Just what you need, baby. Moira, so fucking sweet...so fucking mine."

"Sweetie, hush! You...you..." She closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms, on top of his body. "I can't believe you...you took me like that. For so long! So hard...has it gotten bigger, John?"

"It will if you don't hush," he remonstrated drowsily.

"But, my God! John...it was so hard, so big. Was it really hard for weeks like that?"

He snorted at her amazed tone. "Ssh! No post-coital. Remember? And yeah."

"Wow." She kissed him. "Poor sweetie...such a big, hard piece of ordnance to be lugging around all of the time. I'm sorry. Hey, did you self-deploy?"

"Moira–" he warned, trying not to laugh.

"Seriously, John, you must have! Carrying around a loaded, locked weapon like that! It must have been dangerous! Oh! No wonder you were so happy when you came out of the shower in the mornings!"

John laughed. "Moira Sheppard!" He swatted her rear. "Hush! And no, it's much better deployed in you, baby. Keep talking and we'll be at it again. I need to sleep first!"

"Sorry, John," she giggled. Kissed him. "Go to sleep. You must be exhausted after emptying your entire arsenal."

He laughed. "Yes. And no, it's not quite empty yet."

"Wow, colonel. Wow."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby. Now hush," he remonstrated happily.

Moira dozed fitfully. Was awoken by John's loud snoring. She opened her eyes. Shifted off his body. "John! John!" She shook him. He snorted, rolled onto his side, quieting. Moira shook her head fondly. Sat. Kissed his bare shoulder. Snickered as she gazed upon his long, sprawling body. Naked except for his combat boots. She laughed. She pulled on her pants, her shirt, neglecting her underwear. Shoved her messy hair back and moved to the hallway.

Hearing a baby's prattling she smiled. Katie wheeled the stroller around the corner and towards her. "Darling!" She moved to them as the baby cooed, little arms reaching clumsily for her. "How has he been?"

"Fine. But fussy this last half hour. That's why I thought I'd check on you. He liked the botany lab, and it was empty. You seem fine," Katie noted, ignoring her friend's rather chaotic appearance. Clothes askew. Flushed face.

Moira laughed, stood after giving the baby a kiss. "Yes. I'm fine. John and I just needed some time to ourselves, I guess." She eyed the baby, almost giggling at the very passionate time they had spent together.

"Rodney thought you were headed for divorce," Katie confided.

"What? Of course not! Thank you for looking after him. How was Rodney?"

Katie giggled. "Terrified! But the baby really likes him! And once he got over the shock of it he was quite good with him." A warmth filled her eyes at the memory.

Moira smiled. "Good. I'll take him now. Thank you."

"Any time, Moira. I'm glad you resolved your differences with John."

"Yes, we did. Repeatedly." She snickered. Grinned. Wheeled the baby back to her room.

John stirred. Sprawled naked on the bed he stretched lazily. But frowned. He sat. Laughed. Removed his boots, dropping them onto the floor. He reclined, stretching again. Enjoying the space, the comfort. Enjoying the fact that the bed was spacious enough to accommodate him. Let him stretch without his feet dangling over the edge. He rolled onto his side, watched his wife wheel their son to his cradle. He closed his eyes, relaxing. Wiggled his bare toes.

Moira laughed, glancing at him. "What's that, colonel? A toegasm?" As he laughed she removed her shoes, her pants.

John smiled. "Yeah, baby. Wow...now I know what that feels like." He opened his eyes to watch her. Moira lifted the baby, kissed and fussed over him. Leaned over the cradle to place him into it. He watched her woven shirt lift and lift, giving him a delicious view of her bare thighs, her bare rear. "Moy?" he asked, voice husky with sensuality.

She looked over her shoulder at him. Smiled. Eyed his mussed, wild hair. His unshaven jaw. Brilliant green eyes sparkling between sleep and desire. His strong arms. Lean chest. His long torso and legs. Cock quiescent at the moment. "Go back to sleep, John. He's almost settled." She turned back to fuss over the baby. Leaning further to give her husband a better view of her rear.

"Did you go get him like that?" John asked, glancing past her to see his son sleepily sucking on a toy.

"Don't be ridiculous, John! I had shoes on too!"

"Come to bed, baby. I'm up for round two, no round three. Just wiggle that pert little ass and I'll be up for round three literally."

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, as if annoyed. He laughed. She turned to the bed, stepped to it when he raised his hand, stopping her. "What? Changed your mind, colonel?"

"Hell, no. Off. Now." He pointed at the shirt.

"John, you–"

"No. Off. Now," he repeated. Smile on his handsome face. He licked his lips slowly. Knew it would arouse her, entice her.

"Fuck," she muttered, gaze riveted. "Sweetie, that's just not fair," she complained. She began to unbutton the shirt. Slowly.

He grinned. Sat. "Come on, baby. You know you can't resist me." He casually stretched, showing off his muscles. Leaning this way and that.

"Damn...why did I have to marry the hottest guy on base?" she asked. "How can any woman resist that?"

He replied, "you're not supposed to resist me, baby. No woman can. Off. Now."

She laughed. Opened the shirt to give him a teasing view. Swaying her hips, giving him glimpses before she let it fall to the floor. She pounced on him, pushing him onto his back. "John!" She laughed, kissed him. Nibbled his lower lip, squirming on top of him. John's hands ran up and down her back as he enjoyed her attentions. He squeezed her rear, slid his fingers between her legs. She slid up to kiss his throat, circle his ear and bite. "How do you want me, colonel?" she asked hotly in his ear.

He grinned. "Any fucking way I can get you, baby!" He rolled them so she was beneath him.

"Oh, you've got me, sweetie. You oh!" she exclaimed as he slid down, down. Mouth moving roughly over her skin. "Um, John, John?" She moaned, legs opening as he disappeared under a blanket he drew over them. She glanced at the cradle. The baby was asleep. Oblivious to his parents. "John? Don't make me too loud, sweetie! John? Don't oh God oh God oh God!" she stammered as his kisses ran along her thigh, along the top of her mound. Stubble scratching deliciously as he slid his tone along her skin.

John slid up suddenly out of the blanket. "Hum or vibration?"

She stared. "Huh?"

He flashed a wicked grin. "Both? Sweet!"

"What? John, wait! Wait, you oh my..." she exhaled, tensing.

He slid back under the blanket. Fingers playing. Caressing. Mouth following. He started to hum. Moira laughed, squirming but he held her in place, hands on her hips. Her laughter dissolved into a moaning exhalation as his tongue slid, searching. Nibbling now, finding what he wanted and sucking with abandon. Humming like a vibrator, aggressively mouthing her deeply.

Moira melted, flooded. Her body tightening in waves of pleasure. "John! Oh John, John, please, please, oh John!" she whimpered, trying to keep her voice down. Writhing under him, grabbing uselessly at his shoulders, the blanket. About to come when he freed her. Slid out from the blanket. Kissed up her pelvis, wiping his mouth. Slid up to capture each breast, sucking to make her arch, whimper. Up to her lips to kiss and kiss.

"Fuck, baby, I could have drowned down there," he drawled, voice gruff. His erection throbbed.

Moira stuttered, every motion of his body on hers agony. Aroused. Waiting. "John!"

"What? What do you want, Moy-toy?" he teased, brushing her cleft with his cock now.

She moaned, legs opening wide. "Please, John...please..."

He kissed her. She tensed. Not sure what he would do. Sometimes he thrust into her hard and fast. Rushing their climax in a whirlwind. Other times he would enter slowly, prolonging the sweet agony until he couldn't bear it. He ran his kisses up her throat, nibbling. Slid into her slowly, excruciatingly slowly. John groaned happily. She clenched on him as if to pull him in further, faster, but he stubbornly resisted. Easing himself until she was ripe, open, panting for him. The way he wanted her. He knew he could do anything now. Take her any way he wanted, for as long as he wanted. "Moira," he growled into her ear. Voice raw. Male. Possessive.

"John? Oh John...John...John!" she whimpered, about to scream from need. She clutched at him. Writhing under him. Ran her nails sharply down his back to grab his clenching, firm rear. As if to shove him into her when he thrust hard. Faster.

"Don't you worry, baby...I never leave a woman wanting. Except wanting more," he boasted. "Oh fuck!" he exclaimed happily.

"John! You bastard you oh John, John!" she cried, unable to keep quiet as the climax shattered. Drowning her in wave after wave as John rocked them wildly. The headboard slamming in a cadence of music again. Delighting the baby as he gurgled, awakening. Not at all upset at the passionate commotion next to him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck there it is! That is so fucking perfect!" he exulted, thrusting harder and faster to come at last. Shuddering as the violent spasms made him moan in relief. He relaxed, falling upon her again. "Damn,"he muttered. "My own lush Moira. Damn baby, I never knew! Next time I am taking you on the fridge!"

"Shut up, sweetie! It's not funny, she chastised, stroking his back.

"It's not? I guess you're right, baby. I almost drowned down there." He slid out of her. "I'm not kidding, Moy. Next time I am wearing scuba gear!"

"John!" she giggled, helpless with mirth.

He laughed. "Oh? Have I made Moira Sheppard giddy? Good!" He kissed her, rolled onto his back. "I know, Moy, we'll play name that tune."

"John, stop!" she scolded, but couldn't stop giggling.

He laughed. "I guess it should be a sea chanty for all those waves."

"John!"

"Talk about being pulled in by the undertow!"

"Stop it!"

"You know, Moy, I'm a pilot, but I can certainly learn how to be a deep sea diver."

"John!" Moira was shaking with laughter, rolling onto her side. Tears in her eyes as she couldn't stop. She eyed the baby who was chortling happily, as if he was in on the joke.

John laughed. "Now that, that was a fantastic fuck, Moy! I need a beer. Captain, go get your father a beer! Pleasuring your mother has me parched. Oh, I know here to get a drink, though." He rolled to spoon against her. Hand gliding between her legs.

"John! Please!" she giggled. "You'll kill me!"

He kissed her shoulder. "Like you tried to kill me in the mess hall, remember? All that innocent talk of fudge and how I like a good fudge? So there, baby. Take it like a Sheppard!"

She calmed. "I already did,"she said seriously.

John laughed heartily. "God! I love you, Moy!" He kissed her shoulder. Settled against her. "How long do you think we have before junior there makes a fuss?"

She considered, relaxing. John's love and warmth enveloping her. "Maybe thirty. Probably less. Don't tell me you want a quickie."

He laughed. "No. Well..." he considered.

"I don't know what's more lethal, sweetie. Your cock or your tongue."

"Both, baby." He kissed her shoulder. Pulled her onto her back to kiss her lips repeatedly. Sliding over her again. "Moira." He ran soft kisses along her cheek to her brow. To her hair. Hands gently caressing her breasts.

"Oh John..." she purred softly. Love and happiness in her gaze, on her lips. He rolled them onto her their sides, holding her close.

"Sleep, sweetheart. When he starts to fuss we'll get cleaned up and go eat. I'm starving. Not thirsty, though."

"John!"

He laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Symbiosis9

John stirred, hearing a baby fussing. Whimpering. The prelude to a cry. He felt Moira shift on top of him. He kissed her. "No. You sleep." He gently slid out from under her. Moved to the cradle. "Hush, captain. Your mother needs to sleep." He lifted the baby from the cradle. Carried him to the bathroom, dragging the stroller after him.

Moira rolled onto her back. "John?" She yawned, reluctant to move. Warm. Pleasured. John's scent clinging to her skin. The feel of his cock still inside her. She sat, hearing the shower. Looked at the empty cradle as sunlight began to fill the room. She heard John's voice. She got out of the bed, moved to the bathroom hearing John singing. His fine voice echoed off the tiles. The rushing water a backdrop.

"_My Moira,"_ he sang, "_I just met a girl named my Moira! And suddenly that name will never be the same to me! My Moira! I just kissed a girl named my Moira! And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be! My Moira! Say it..." _He broke off suddenly. Looked out past the partially open curtain. The baby was in his stroller. Staring. Big grin on his face. He cooed. John smiled. "Like that, do you? I thought so...oh." He wolf-whistled. "Naked babe at nine o'clock!"

Moira was jolted from her rapturous staring. Enamored by his singing. Shampoo in his hair. Suds sparkling along his drenched body. The baby started to fuss. "Show tunes, John?" she teased.

"Yeah, well, he likes them." Oddly embarrassed he ducked back into the shower.

"Keep singing, John. He loves it! I love it!" She moved to the stroller. Touched the baby's head. "John!"

"I can't if you're standing there, Moy!" he complained. "Besides," he looked out at them, "I don't want people knowing my son likes show tunes. Get that pert little ass in here, baby!" He ducked back into the water. "_My Moira!"_ He resumed singing. "_I just met a girl named my Moira! And suddenly that name will never be the same to..._hey," he said, interrupting himself, "what does that name mean anyway? Moira? Moira...oh! Mary, right? Or Maria? How cliche, huh? John and Mary...how dull is that to be whoa!"

Moira had gotten in behind him and had smacked his rear. "Shut up! Move that fine, fine ass of yours, soldier boy! My turn."

He laughed, turned to her as the water poured onto her. "Oh fu–"

"No!" She playfully pushed. "Go! No shower sex, sweetie. I'm starving too! Take care of your son, colonel!"

"I'd rather fuck my wife until she–"

"Go!"

He laughed. Kissed her and stepped out of the shower. Grabbed a towel. "Come on, junior. I'll show you how a man shaves."

Moira finally emerged from the bathroom, combing her hair. She smiled. John was seated at the table. Hair combed but in its usual disorder. Clean-shaven. Clad in a black t-shirt and gray BDU pants. The baby was on his lap, holding onto his father's hands. Clad in the same way. "Is there a dress code?" she teased. "Do I need to change?"

He looked at her, eying the brown t-shirt and dark green pants. "Yes. But not this. Put on that tight, tight green t-shirt and those tight, tight khakis. And no undies, baby. Nothing."

"Hilarious, John. You two look adorable." She neared. Kissed the baby, set him into his stroller. She kissed John, sliding onto his lap. Arms around his neck. "Oh John..."

He smiled as she trailed kisses along his jaw, his throat. "Hmm...singing always gets you girly and wet, doesn't it?"

"Hush! Fucking soldier," she scolded. Kissed his lips, but turned as the baby fussed. Started to cry. "Shit. He's hungry."

"Yeah...you're spilling here." He cupped a breast.

"What?" She looked down. "Shit! Here we go, Johnny."

"Your turn, junior." He smiled as she smacked his thigh. Stood and lifted the baby. She carried him to the bed, set him down. He whimpered, arms reaching.

"He's as bad as you, John."

"Hilarious, Moy." He watched her pull off the shirt, slide down her bra. Lift the baby to her and turned her back on her husband. Feeding the baby and rocking him gently. "He'll be on the bottle soon. John, we need a kitchen."

"What?" John was watching, love and desire colliding as he moved to get a better view of his son suckling eagerly. His little hands were opening and closing as he stared up at his mother.

"A kitchen, John. Surely you've heard of them?" Moira gently moved the baby to her other breast, kissed him. Rocking him gently as she stroked his rosy cheek. "A kitchenette at least. To heat the milk. To sterilize the bottles. And then formula. John? Are you even listening to me?" She looked up to see him standing close, staring intensely. "John!"

"Huh?" He met her gaze, sat close. "Sorry. I've never seen anything more beautiful, Moy." He kissed her. "So fucking beautiful my–"

"Cock aches, yeah, shut up,"she commented.

"I was going to say my heart's in my throat, but yeah, my cock aches too," he corrected.

"You...what?"

He smiled at her surprise. Moira shook her head, resumed her attention on the baby. She freed her nipple and lifted the infant to her shoulder. Grabbing a cloth to drape over her first. She patted his back, rocking him. He burped. Burped again, loudly. John laughed. "Damn. He is my son!"

"Hilarious, John." She handed him the baby. "Here. I need a new shirt now." She pulled up her bra, moved to find one.

John smiled, set the baby in his stroller. "So... Moira, what's it like? Having two Sheppard men sucking greedily on those fucking beautiful tits? I can only imagine which is the ow!" He turned as a boot hit him.

Moira was glaring, clad in a blue t-shirt. "Shut up, John! Fucking soldier!"

He laughed. "That's exactly what you just did, baby. Repeatedly."

She smiled. "Oh yeah...so I did. Let's go, colonel!"

"As ordered, doctor. Come on, junior."

Moira sat in the cafeteria, rolling the stroller back and forth with her foot. The baby was happily gurgling, playing with a soft toy. She looked over at the line of people. John was filling two trays, impatient expression on his handsome face. He met her gaze, shrugged. She smiled, turned back to the baby.

"John!" Rodney stepped to him, tray loaded. "I've got that device for you. I'm calling it the McKay Synthesizer Mark two for you kid and it–"

"A baby sound vibration thingy, got it. Does it work?"

"Of course it works! I'm created it! Really, John, I'm surprised you would even question my oh ha ha, hey, are you and Moira okay? I mean that was quite the argument."

"We're fine," John said. "That was nothing."

"I mean I was worried you two might, well, you know. Break up or something."

"Never."

"Oh? Well, good! Katie said that would never happen. That you two would resolve your differences when you were alone together."

John smiled. "We did. Repeatedly. You should listen to Katie. She's a smart woman. Excuse me." He headed for his wife and son, but sighed as Rodney followed, still talking.

"The machine will work, John. It's an ingenious design. I even checked the pitch and vibration on the kid there and he was so happy he drooled."

John smirked, eyed Moira. "Really? Funny, so did I...and had the same result." He winked.

"John!" She stifled her giggle, turned to Rodney as he sat across from her. "What machine?"

"Didn't John tell you?"

"I had my mouth full," John laconically noted, sitting next to his wife.

"Shut up!" She elbowed him. "No, he didn't."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rodney sighed. "I've created a device to help your kid stay asleep at night. All night. Simulating the hum and vibration he apparently needs, alternating between a low decibel and a gentle, pulsing rhythm. It should, I mean it will do the trick." He smiled.

"Are you turned on yet, baby?" John whispered in her ear. She smirked, elbowed him.

"That's brilliant, Rodney! Thank you!"

"I only did it so I could get some sleep, and some work done," he grumbled, pleased at her gratitude and praise. "I tend to do my best work in the middle of the night."

Before John could reply she quickly said, "funny that, so does John." She met his gaze. "Shut up."

John smiled. "I wasn't going to say any–"

"Sure you weren't. Eat your breakfast. How does it work, exactly? And no comments from you, colonel," she ordered.

"Well," Rodney smiled, launching into it, "it's brilliant if I do say so myself and I do. I incorporated some Ancient tech to upgrade the ordinary components. The hum has, as I said, a low decibel sound, comparable to a sound machine's white noise but a lower frequency and more like the hum of a ship since the kid seems to like that. The vibration is motion activated. I mean, you wouldn't want it running all of the time, now would you?"

"No."

"Well, I–" John started.

"John," she cautioned.

"Sorry."

"So," Rodney eyed them, puzzled, "it's set to motion activation. When the kid starts to fuss and move it will pulse a gentle vibration like a ship's rumbling engines, or the Jumper when it's not using the inertia dampeners. It's small enough to be attached to the bottom of the cradle."

Moira smiled. "Thank you, Rodney! That's utterly brilliant!"

"If it works," John quipped.

"Of course it will work! I designed it!"

"I know it will work," Moira soothed. "Genius here thought the waves of Atlantis would be enough, but I told him Johnny preferred the Daedalus and the Jumper."

"That's Colonel Genius," John corrected. Waited. Waited. Said off-handedly, "that reminds me. Do we have any scuba gear?"

Moira did a spectacular spit take, spraying Coke all over the table. The baby prattled loudly, in delight. Waving his little hands. Rodney back up in alarm.

John laughed, but continued, "you know, something for deep, deep sea diving. Going down into the depths."

"John, please!" Moira gasped, trying not to laugh but giggles were escaping her lips.

He continued, relentless, tone almost bored as he held in his own mirth. "You know, maybe I should have joined the Navy. They've got one hell of a recruitment program going now but it can be quite dangerous."

"As dangerous as flying?" Rodney asked, gaze moving to Moira who was doubling over in mirth.

"Way more dangerous! You have no idea how strong that undertow is," John insisted.

"John," Moira croaked, weakly hitting his arm.

"And I definitely need scuba gear," he resumed. "Not just a splash guard, I mean the whole deal Goggles, flippers, a wet suit...but not the mouthpiece though." He smirked, eyed Moira who was nearly hysterical, shaking with laughter. The baby was grinning. "Hey, Moira, looks like it runs it the family," he observed as the baby was drooling.

"John!" she wheezed, coughing.

"Um...is she okay?" Rodney asked, staring in complete bafflement.

John shrugged. "Beats me. I never found oceanography funny, but apparently Moira does. Must be a paleozoologist thing. Although I can't understand it. There could be some really big things swimming around down there in the depths."

"Like whales," Rodney agreed.

"Exactly. Like your whales. Or long, big eels, you know." He glanced at Moira. She was snorting with renewed hilarity.

"John, please!" she gasped, wiping her eyes. "My stomach hurts from all of that!"

"Then stop, sweetheart. We're just having a conversation about deep sea diving." He caressed her back. "Moira's giddy today. Don't know why." She tensed but he was silent.

"Um, okay. I guess." Rodney was shaking his head. "Um, we better talk about something else."

"Yeah, probably. Moira, are you okay?" John asked, as if he had nothing to do with her mirth.

She straightened, wiped her eyes. "Just don't, John! Don't!" She turned to the baby who was gurgling. She smiled, wiped his mouth. "It's all right, darling. Here." She gave him a soft toy plane. "Daddy's just being silly."

"Me? You're the one having convulsions, Moira. It wasn't that funny. Women," he muttered, exchanging a puzzled glance with Rodney.

Moira turned back to her food, eyed her husband. "Behave, colonel. Rodney, do you have the device with you?"

"No. It's in my lab."

"I'll go get it from him. When you finally finish you can take junior to the...oh...you'll want to take it for a test run first, won't you, Moira? Where's that splash guard?"

She smirked. Hit his arm. "John! Go! Now so I can eat in peace!"

"Okay." He sighed, smiled. Moved with Rodney away from the table.

Rodney said, "I think you two have lost your minds! Must be the lack of sleep and the stress of the new baby and being back here and all, right?"

"No...it's a married thing," John agreed.

"No, it's a John and Moira thing," Rodney corrected.


	10. Chapter 10

Symbiosis10

Moira sat on the bed, playing with the baby. The infant was chortling happily, making soft cooing sounds. He was clad in a pale blue sleeper decorated with teddy bears. He was on his back, little legs in the air as she tickled his bare feet. Pretended to eat them to his delight. He waved his little arms, big blue eyes bright. Moira smiled, looked over as John crossed the threshold from the nursery. "John? Did you get the device?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Although he doesn't look sleepy."

"No." She laughed, resumed her attention on the infant. "No he doesn't. No he doesn't! Look at his tiny feet, John! Have you ever seen anything more adorable?" She laughed, tickled the baby's tummy. He grinned, cooed at her.

John smiled. "Can't say I that I have, Moy." He crossed to the cradle, knelt beside it. "I'll just attach this to the bottom. Oh." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you want a test run first, baby?"

"Hilarious, John!" she scolded, eyes on the baby. "Your father is silly. Just like you." She kissed him, nibbled his tiny ear. The baby gurgled in delight, cooing and making little sounds. She played with his feet again, talking softly to him.

John shook his head, amused. Leaned over to attach the device to the bottom of the cradle. "God I hope this works, Moy. We need to sleep a few hours, at least."

"I know, John. We also need to get Johnny on a schedule. And we need a kitchen."

"Yeah, I know. You told me."

"Not a full kitchen but I need to be able to prep his bottles. I don't want to go running to the cafeteria every time he needs a–"

"Okay, I got it, Moy. It's on my to-do list."

"Is the crib on there, John? He'll be needing it soon enough. He's a big boy. Oh yes, he's such a big, brave boy, isn't he?" she gushed over the infant. "Oh yes he is! Yes he is. Johnny's a growing boy, isn't he?"

"It's on the to-do list," John repeated tiredly. He secured the device. Switched it on with a touch of his finger. A low hum emitted.

"Good. Am I?"

He straightened, eyed her. "What? Good? Very."

"On the to-do list?" she coyly clarified, met his gaze with an appraising smile.

John smiled. "Hell yes, Moy. At the top." He stood, placed his hand in the cradle. "Nice. Gentle, but definitely there." He moved his hand. The vibration started. "Come feel this. I think he'll like it. Maybe even as much as you."

"Hilarious, John." She lifted the baby, carried him to the cradle. Kissed him. "Here you go, darling. Let's see if Uncle Rodney made it all better for you."

"Uncle Rodney?" John questioned, raising a brow. He watched Moira settle the baby. "So, captain...how does that feel?"

The baby gurgled, cooed. Sucked on his toy, eying his parents. Yawned.

Moira smiled, caressed his little arm. "There now, darling. You need to go to sleep. Apparently daddy want to do mommy again."

"Moira!" John laughed. "Yes. He does. Repeatedly." He smacked her rear. "Get naked, baby. I want you naked in our bed in five."

"What? It's the middle of the morning and–"

He kissed her. "Don't care. Back in five." He pointed. "Naked. In the bed. In five." He sauntered into the nursery.

She sighed. "John! No kinky!" He laughed in response. "I'm serious, John! No kinky with the baby in the room!" More laughter. Moira shook her head. She stripped, considered. Pulled back on her t-shirt, ignoring his words. Sat on the bed, wishing the room was darker. Watched the baby as he sleepily sucked at his toy, making little snorting sounds.

A cough made her turn. "John, I think he likes the..." She stared. John was standing near the bed. Clad only in a pair of blue boxer shorts. And a snorkeling mask on his head. Moira burst into laughter. "John!"

John laughed, walked to her awkwardly. She saw the flippers on his feet and laughed heartily, tears in her eyes. He grinned, stepped out of them. Pulled off the gear and tossed it aside. "What? I wasn't kidding, baby! Not at all!" He moved to his knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Slid his hands up her thighs, parting them. Frowned at the t-shirt. "I said naked. This is not naked."

Moira giggled, laid back as the hilarity took her. "Oh John! John, I love you! And I am naked. Under this." She giggled. "Do you have your splash guard, sweetie!"

He shoved up the t-shirt. "Do I need it, baby?" He kissed along her inner thigh, but she was giggling. "Hey! Focus, baby. Moira? Crap." He sat back, sighed.

Moira laughed. "Sorry, John! It's your fault!" She watched him stand, suddenly sprawl on the bed next to her.

"Fine. I'll wait until you calm down, Moira."

She scooted up to him. Kissed him. "John." She sat. "Wait here, sweetie."

John watched her move to the nursery. He rolled onto his side, eying the baby. The infant was asleep. Long lashes dark against his pale skin. Something cold and wet trickled on his bare back. Before he could protest Moira's tongue followed. Kissing and licking. He smiled, made a noise deep in his throat. "Ah, baby...kinky it is." Her kisses slid down his back as her hand reached along his hip. To his crotch. Grabbing his erection and squeezing to make him groan. "Ah fuck, baby."

"Ssh! Language!" she scolded. She sat as he rolled onto his back. Moira pulled down his shorts, yanking them off his body. She straddled him and kissed him. Dribbled ice cream on his chest and licked.

John smiled. Eyed the carton. "Caramel?"

"Of course, John. Moira's kinky caramel." She kissed him generously, savoring his full, soft lips. Nibbling his lower lip, but pulled back before his tongue could penetrate. She scooted on him. Pulled off her t-shirt.

John smiled, gazing on her naked body. Her long, loose hair swirling around her. "Aren't you going to tie me up?"

She leaned down to kiss him again. "No, sweetie. I want your hands on me. All over me." She kissed across his jaw to his ear. Circled and bit until he groaned. Hands sliding to cup her breasts. She dribbled ice cream, kissed down his chest, his wait. Sliding along his erection now.

"Ah, baby...ah baby...all the fucking way now."

"Ssh! Sweetie, don't wake the baby," she warned. Glanced at the cradle. She lifted. Dribbled ice cream upon his jutting cock.

John tensed at the cold. Moaned as her mouth followed. Tongue sliding, lips nibbling. He caught the blankets, shifting as she kissed, licked abruptly took him into her mouth. He arched, shuddered as she sucked. Bit hard and ran her teeth up the length of him to the head. John groaned in bliss, staring at her, already about to come. "Moira," he croaked, voice guttural.

Moira freed him, dabbled more ice cream. Repeated her erotic teasing. Her wetness slid on his thigh as she shifted. She took him into her mouth again and sucked, squeezed. Bit. Nibbles growing harder as she made her way up, up to the head again.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! That is so..." His growl was a shout but a knock on the door interrupted.

Moira froze. Tensing, mouth tightening on him as she slid up, up, freeing him. John shuddered as a spasm hit. Staring hard at her open mouth. Lips lined with ice cream. Dribbling down her chin, down to spill on one naked breast. He lusted to lick it. He came suddenly, a groan as his cock thrust, jerked, spurted at her. "John!" she exclaimed, as his sperm flew at her. She grabbed him, angling him down as he thrust, thrust, caught in the sweet release as her fingers tightened, stroking hard. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I...oh fuck!" he laughed wildly as the knock on the door repeated. The baby woke, fussing at the noise.

"Shit!" Moira freed him, scrambled off the bed. "Ew! Ew, John!"

He laughed heartily. "Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it! I swear! You–"

"Answer the fucking door! Before Johnny wakes up for real!" She grabbed her t-shirt and ran to the bathroom.

John heard water running. Laughed again hearing his wife cursing. He pulled on his pants, his t-shirt. Moved to the door. He shifted, still aroused. Not quite satisfied. He opened the door. "What? What the fuck is...oh...Rodney? What is it?"

"I wanted to see if–"

"Ssh!"

"I wanted to see if the device was working, but I guess I was premature," Rodney noted in a quieter voice.

"You're not the only one!" Moira called.

"Hilarious, Moira!" John pushed Rodney into the hallway, closed the door behind him. "He was just going to sleep so we don't know yet. Although now I guess we'll find out since you woke him up!"

"Sorry. I wanted to be sure you attached it correctly, is all. Were you in bed?" He checked his watch. "It's eleven in the morning!"

"Yeah. Moira and I need to sleep when we can. Especially if that thing doesn't work."

"Of course it will work! That is, if you installed it properly and set the–"

"Of course I did! Ssh!" John opened the door, stepped back into his room. "Moira? Is he–"

"Getting there, John, be quiet. Don't do anything prematurely. Again."

"Moira!" he scolded. Eyed his friend. "I'll tell you later today, all right?"

"But if you need to have it adjusted now I can–"

"This afternoon, Rodney." John closed the door. Crossed to the bed. Moira sat, rocking the baby in her arms. Clad in a clean, long white t-shirt. "It's not funny, Moy."

"Yes, it is, John. No...its' not," she decided. "Your early deployment spoiled the mood."

"You can't blame me, baby. You were sucking me so exquisitely I thought I'd die. And the ice cream dribbling...fuck that was hot! I want you, Moy. Now."

"Shut up, John. There, there, darling." She kissed the baby, settled him in the cradle again. "Let's see if Uncle Rodney's device works, shall we? John!"

He had moved behind her, arms sliding round her. "I want you, Moy. Now," he repeated, kissing her throat as she straightened.

"I can only comfort one John at a time," she complained.

"I don't want comfort. I want sex. I want that sweet, sweet center," he corrected. Voice low in her ear. His fingers sliding to her crotch. "So fucking wet. I want it now."

"Ssh! John!" She pushed but his fingers pried, making her murmur. Squirm against him, feeling his erection. "John!"

"Ssh!" he echoed. "Coitus, baby. Now."

"Will you stop calling it that!"

He kissed her, spinning her round to him. Tongue gliding into her mouth as he pulled her to the bed. Shoved her onto it and yanked up the t-shirt. "Now!" he demanded. Yanking down his shorts roughly.

Moira whimpered, moaned as he suddenly thrust into her. Hard and fast. Rocking the bed. She arched as he kissed her breasts, sucking hard until she moaned, clutching at him. Small, helpless sounds as the pleasure built and built. He kept thrusting, faster and deeper. Groaning with relief now, excitement as she squirmed, clenched, flooded. "John! Oh John, John, John!" she cried as she came. The climax rippling, rippling.

He groaned, swore, shuddered as he came all the way at last. Taking her hard, fast, every inch of him encompassed in her as she wrapped her legs around him. Her nails scratching his bare back under his shirt. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck that is all I wanted! Fucking little pus–"

"John!" she objected as he fell onto her. One last spasm jerking inside her. She kissed his brow, glanced at the cradle. The baby stirred, cooed. Fell back asleep. "I think it's working."

"Huh? Of course it's working! I just fucked you to oblivion and–"

"Not your cock! The device!"

He smiled. "Oh." He kissed her, slid out of her. "Moira...oh! The device on the cradle?"

She met his pleased gaze. "Yes, genius! Look!" She turned his face to the cradle. Ran kisses up his throat as he stared. Shifted on top of her.

"Oh. I see. Good. If that lasts all night we'll be set!"

She smirked. "Your cock?"

"The device." He met her gaze. "And my cock, not that you mention it. And I think we both know the answer to that one, don't we, baby?" He grinned salaciously.


	11. Chapter 11

Symbiosis11

Moira breathed deeply. The air was warm, scented by sex and roses and baby. She wished she still had her superpower to cool down the room. Unfortunately once she had given birth she had been restored to a single ATA gene. She wondered if the baby could do it for her, since he had the double. Had been the one that had the twin gene all along. Sweat trickled along her naked body as she reclined on the bed. City lights glimmered in the dark, golden streaks slashing the night.

She stared at the darkness. Recalled the afternoon. Trying to get back to normal. Trying to work in the bio lab, but the data seemed foreign, strange. Wraith DNA and genetic codes. Protein cells and migratory routes still collating. And then the constant interruptions as everyone had to see the baby as he played in his stroller beside her. Until he became upset, or hungry, or needed changing and what work she could do was interrupted yet again.

Moira had relinquished her day to the baby. Had spent the remainder of it in her room, tending him, playing with him, doing a little work at last on her laptop. Until John had intervened. Had joined her for a quiet meal, just the three of them again. Happily she had relinquished the rest of the night to her husband. "John," she said quietly.

John was sprawled next to her. Equally pleasured, sated. Hot and sweaty. He wiped his brow. Wished he had a beer, a Coke, water, anything, but was too comfortable to leave the bed to quench his thirst. Realized he needed to stock the fridge again. Even get a bigger one since it would be holding Johnny's drink of choice as well as his father's and his mother's now.

He stared at the ceiling. Facts and figures still dancing in his head. All the new rotations he had been shown. He had spent the afternoon trying to catch up on all the reports. The logged missions he had missed. The run-ins with the Wraith and their sporadic motions across the galaxy. New intel regarding their hive ships and new planets. New allies that Elizabeth proudly boasted about to him. New findings in the city that Rodney had talked and talked and talked about endlessly. New weaponry discovered by Ronon.

John was surprised at how much he had missed the chaos, the confusion. The dangers and challenges of the Pegasus galaxy. How much he had missed his friends. His family, of sorts, even though now he had a family all his own. He had spent a relaxing hour in the armory, going over the new P90s, the new artillery. Feeling more like himself than he ever had on Earth.

He rolled onto his side. Slid on top of his wife again. Kissed her. Brushed her tangled hair from her face. "Fuck. My Moira...such a sweet, sweet little–"

"Don't!" She touched his lips. "Play nice, John."

He kissed her fingers. "Nice? We just played naughty. Very, very naughty, my Moira. You and your kinky caramel...me and my scuba gear...I love it. I think we fucked the stuffing right of this bed, baby. Headboard's not broken. Yet."

She smiled. "Nice now, sweetie." She kissed him. Ran kisses down his throat, caressing his back as he shifted on her. Nuzzling her throat. His tongue flicking up her hot skin. "Oh John..."

He nibbled her ear. Whispered hotly, "sweetest, tightest, lushest little pussy in two–"

"John Sheppard!" She shoved.

He laughed. Kissed her. "My Moira. I could fuck you all night. Hey, I nearly did, didn't I?" he boasted smugly.

"Shut up!" She covered his mouth with her hand. Pissed at his hilarity. "Fucking soldier! Don't you talk to me like that, John! I'm your wife! The mother of your child!"

He moved her hand away from his mouth. "Sorry, baby. You are the love of my life. Better?"

She pouted. "It's a start. Go on."

"Go on? You know I'm not good at this kind of thing. You know damn well what I'm good at. I'd rather fuck that sweet little center of yours to oblivion and then–"

"Fuck you!" She hit his arm but he laughed, held her down. His weight pinning her.

"You know you want me to, baby, no need to shout about it. Ouch! What the..." He groaned as she suddenly shoved her hand between them, grabbed his cock dug her nails into it. "Shit!"

"No more soldier talk, okay?"

"Okay, okay, let go, would you?"

She did so. Frowning. He rolled off her, checking himself. "Serves you right, flyboy."

"Whatever. Shit! Your nails are sharp! My little kitty cat has ouch!" he complained as she hit his chest. Hard. "Stop that!"

"Then you stop it!" She sat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, glaring at him. "John!" She covered herself as his gaze was locked on her breasts again.

He smirked. "Huh? Nothing! You know, Moira, I've had lots of women. I know I always said some, but you were right. Lots. Most were just to fuck, you know. Fuck and go." He laughed, a darkly masculine sound. "Pleasure myself. Pleasure them so wildly they begged me, literally begged me to stay. To do it again. They knew they'd never have better. They knew they'd never have multiple orgasms."

Moira sighed. Realized he was deflecting. "Your point, John?" she asked acidly.

"I'm just saying, Moy. It's not like I haven't done this before. Repeatedly, I mean. Sex. Just sex for sex alone. All night sessions of pure, uncomplicated fucking, you know? But you...I can't get enough of you. Shit, I married you and I still can't get enough. You had my baby and I still can't get enough of it now that you are giving it up for me again. Moira. My Moira."

"Your point, John?" she repeated, shaking her head.

His voice was slurring into sleep as he closed his eyes. "I'm just saying, baby...I want you over and over. I never wanted those other women over and over. Not like this anyway."

"Maybe it's because you love me, sweetie," she suggested, glancing over at the cradle.

"Hmm..maybe. Because I love you," he pondered sleepily. He opened his eyes. "Moira? Do you love me? I mean I know you love the sex. The whole base knows you love the sex. But do you love me?"

Moira met his gaze, surprised at the question. Suspecting another round of teasing but he appeared serious. Brilliant green eyes somber. "Yes, John. You know I love you. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know. And you do love the sex, right?"

"Yes, John. You know I love the sex. The whole base knows I love the sex."

He smiled. "Yeah, that they do. Okay then. Okay." He yawned. "I'm so tired, Moy, but so satisfied. And junior's still sleeping?"

"Like a baby," she noted, glancing at the cradle again.

"Cute. Very. Moira." He touched her back. Ran his fingers up to her hair. "He's...he's everything to me. As are you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, John. You are everything to us. Go to sleep."

"We'll settle in, baby, don't you worry. We'll settle in real nice, the three of us. This is our home, Moy. Atlantis. Come here."

She relented. Snuggled against him as his arm went round her. As he kissed her brow. "I know we will, John." She sighed, stared at the darkness. Not entirely convinced. "John?"

"Hmm?" he asked, relaxing. Closing his eyes.

"You, you won't have to go on a, on a mission yet, will you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. Too much to do here. Reports, catching up on what we missed. Intel. Stuff. Crib to build. Wife to fuck. Repeatedly. Baby to raise. No mission yet," he muttered.

"Okay. Okay then," she whispered, relaxing. Snuggling as she slid on top of him.

His arm tightened around her, as if sensing her need. "Don't you worry, baby," he assured. "We'll settle in just fine, the three of us. Promise, baby. We will. I promise. It's funny. I feel, I feel at home here. More than on Earth. You know what I mean? Like I belong here, not there."

"Really?" she asked softly. Wishing she felt the same.

"Yeah. Don't you feel it too? You will, once the fuss over junior is over. Once we can get back to normal. You know what I mean. Saving the galaxy and all. Me and my guns. You and your science. Going on missions and all, well, me, not you. Not until junior's old enough to do that. Unless we can find a babysitter, huh? Never thought of that...well, that shouldn't be a problem either, Moy. Don't you worry. And once he's older junior will have his role too. Until the next one comes along, of course."

"The next one?" She sighed. "You have this all planned out, do you, colonel?"

"Of course I do, Moira. I plan everything." He shifted, getting comfortable. "By then we'll need another set of rooms, though. Expansion. I'll scout around and see what's available. Only the best for my sons. My wife. My family. My own little family. Here."

"Here? You mean on Earth, though, right? I mean...we can travel back and forth and–"

"No. For the birth, yes, of course, and to get what we need for the kids. And for Rodney." He snorted. "But no. Not on Earth. Here. You'll see, Moy, you'll see. This is where we belong."

"Atlantis?" she asked. Doubtful. Worried.

"Yeah, exactly," he said sleepily. "Atlantis."


End file.
